Night Time Strolls Along the Tori Gates
by cs939
Summary: Naruto finds himself without any recollection of his memories. He stumbles upon a family who welcomes him into their home where he learns the family secrets they hold. Who would've known there he discovers more about himself and even just might discover true love. Disclaimer: SasuNaru pairing, Yaoi, First fan fiction, Possible mpreg or A/B/O or Dom/Sub,
1. Chapter 1

Night Time Strolls Along the Tori Gates

Chapter One: The Moonlit Stroll

It was a cold dark mid may night, the moon was shining through the red Inari gates. Naruto looked up at the slivers of light making their way through the gate, shining on his long blond hair. He was trying to hold on to some hope that, through those slivers of light, he could recollect any shards of his washed-out memories. All he could remember was his name.

Naruto kept walking down the steps of the shrine trying to find the city hoping that familiar sights would welcome him there. Along the path, a white butterfly was floating by. Out of the blue a charcoal black wolf comes bursting by trying to catch the butterfly. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he chased after the two. They did say that the white butterflies served as messengers to the gods, so maybe if he saved one some god would take mercy on him and restore his memories. He chuckled under his breath at the thought.

He chased after the wolf and saw the cub make a grand leap onto a branch located on the other side of the river. Naruto was not as fortunate. He made the leap but, he didn't notice the river was raging from recent rains. He stumbled in the river and began to get carried away with the current. He fought swimming with the current trying to make it to the other side. His head hit a stone and the world became black once more.

XXXX

"How dare you bring a stranger into the complex Itachi! Do you know what father is going to do to us when he finds out!" said an upset and hushed voice.

"Sasuke, I was not going to let the poor boy drown. He looks about your age and has a fascinating aura coming off him." The other voice answers.

At this moment Naruto feeling groggy and helplessly tries to move his body. His muscles screamed in agony warning him not to do it again. There he was laying in a futon while the two-people discussed over him.

With a strangled voice Naruto said, " I don't mean to be any trouble... please show me the way out *cough**cough* and I will be on my way." Sasuke gasped when he saw the boy open his ocean blue eyes. He felt something stir inside him that he didn't understand.

Itachi answered him, "Don't be silly little one, you are no trouble at all. My family has the means to take care of you until your family comes to get you." Sasuke glared at his brother. Sasuke didn't understand why his brother was being so nice to him since they didn't know anything about the boy.

Naruto coughed," I am sorry I do not know my family nor my family name. I awoke under the moonlight between the Inari gates. My curiosity got the best of me when I decided to chase a wolf cub that was chasing a butterfly. That is all that I recall. Would you be able to help me? All I have is what I have on my person." Itachi smiled at Naruto. Naruto takes a moment to look at Itachi and a slight gasp escapes his lips. Itachi was beautiful. He had long cobalt hair that came down to his lower back. He was pale with the darkest eyes he has ever seen. Everything about him screamed beautiful.

"Of course, we will do our best to help you. What was your name? Do you happen to know how old you are or what year it is? You may have gotten amnesia from a fall or something at the shrine. I will call my parents, so they can bring the family physician. Is that okay?" he asked, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

Naruto looked apprehensive, but answered him, "My name is Naruto and I believe that I am 17 years old. I don't really know what year it could be I am sorry."

"Don't you worry I will get our parents to bring the doctor." Itachi smiled reassuringly," I am Uchiha Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke. He is also 17 years old I will leave him here with you while I let my family know of what has happened. Don't worry we will take care of you."

With that Itachi steps out the door and Naruto takes a moment to take a good look at Sasuke. Sasuke was a boy his age. He had unruly dark black hair and beautiful porcelain skin. His eyes were these dark onyx gems that stared into your soul. There was something about him that stirred an intense feeling in him. He wanted to continue to stare in to his eyes and try to get closer, but he noticed that Sasuke had a sour look on his face and he looked a little frightened. There was something about the look that made Naruto want to make it disappear. Apparently Sasuke did not like getting himself into trouble based on what he had heard from the previous discussion with Itachi. Sasuke felt uncomfortable with Naruto's presence. From what Naruto could tell these two boys must come from a very distinguished family. The room he was in alone was huge with bamboo tatami mats and well painted sliding doors. The futon he was laying in was extremely comfortable made of extremely fine material. He also noticed that the yukatas Itachi and Sasuke were wearing were made from expensive, luxurious materials. Naruto tried to get up and suddenly the room began to spin. Sasuke ran to him and caught him before he fell.

"What are you doing moron! You almost drowned and when we pulled you out of the river your head was bleeding!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke held him gently, but there was a deep storm brewing in his eyes. He helped Naruto lay back down. Naruto reached for the bandage on his head and remembered what Sasuke said about the head injury he incurred. That explained the headache that Naruto had. Sasuke looked at him angrily and told him to stay put and not move around too much. He was pacing around the room obviously upset and unsure how to handle everything that was happening. This made Naruto want to appease him.

"Thank you for finding me and helping me out of the river. I woke up lost and didn't know where to go. I foolishly fell into the river thinking that I could make the jump. How did you two find me? isn't it late at night?" Naruto broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well I don't know how, but be lucky you ended up on the Uchiha grounds. I was taking a moonlit stroll with my brother and we heard you fall in." Sasuke answered quickly. He didn't like lying to the boy, but he didn't trust him and did not want to say too much about his family. His family had secrets that needed to be protected and he wasn't going to let some stranger come and find them all out. Especially when said stranger was stirring this feeling inside of him. Naruto looked at the boy and smiled he didn't know why, but it relaxed him to be near Sasuke. There was something familiar that felt like home. At the moment, Naruto didn't know a thing about his past, so he was relieved that something felt familiar.

Naruto laughed lightly and said, " I am glad I met you Sasuke. " Sasuke was shocked by this and when he went to retaliate he realized that the boy with the crystal blue eyes had fallen fast asleep.

Author's Note:

Hello Y'all this is my very first fan fiction. I have always loved the Sasuke/Naruto pairing and am hoping I could make a story with some of the themes I like while I wait for some of my favorite authors to update! This is unbeta'd. Potential MPreg or A/B/O themes or even Dominant/Submissive themes in the chapters to come so if you don't like don't read 😊

Updated 9/30/2018:

It was brought to my attention that the way I was writing the dialog was difficult to read. I wanted to take what my reviews said and make some changes in the formatting. I hope this helps and thank you so much for the constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

NTSATTG Chapter 2: Denial followed by Acceptance

Chapter 2:

Sasuke was left with words in his mouth as the blond boy fell asleep. He didn't understand why, but the demon he carried inside was reacting to Naruto. 'He must be a threat to my family.' Sasuke thought since his demon had only ever reacted when he was in danger and need to attack. He didn't understand what he was feeling, and it was all getting to be so much… At that moment, Itachi brings his parents into the room. Sasuke was terrified to look at his father's eyes. He knew that bringing strangers onto the Uchiha grounds was forbidden and he did not want to know the punishment that awaited him for accidentally leading the boy onto their land. No one was supposed to be in the area so how did he know someone would follow him. Sasuke's mother takes a hold of him and scoops him into her arms. She hated to see her little boy so frightened and reassured him that nothing would happen to him. Sasuke knew that punishment came from his father, so his mother's reassuring words only helped so much. Although Sasuke, was 17 years old he knew his father's wrath was nothing to scoff at.

Itachi did not fear his father's wrath. Although his father was the current patriarch, he was to inherit the land and the responsibilities that came with it, so he did not mind challenging his father's rule

"Itachi, why did you bring this boy here? Do you know what you have done?" His father began anger burning in his voice.

"Yes father, I know exactly what I have done. I have saved a life of one of our kind. Although the boy seems not to know he comes from a powerful heritage I can smell it on him. I am sure that somewhere on his body is his demonic seal." Itachi answered. Itachi was but a mere 24 years of age but he was so eloquent when he spoke that Sasuke couldn't help but to admire him.

Sasuke exclaimed, "Itachi, do you mean to say he is one of us?! Why didn't you tell me? This could mean he is an enemy. We shouldn't have brought him back to the Uchiha grounds." Sasuke thought that this must explain why his demon was reacting so strangely.

"Yes ototo, because he is one of us I made sure we saved his life. I do not think that he is an enemy. There is something blocking his powers and I am pretty sure this is what is blocking him memories too. He seems to be an Omega demon and from a strong clan. By his description of the area he awakened he described the area where the historic Inari grounds are located. It's an area that is not open to the public, so he must come from a powerful demon heritage to enter. This may allow us to gain favor of the clan he is a part of and be able to earn another clan as allays." Itachi continued his explanation.

Sasuke felt an overwhelming wave of exhaustion and began to dose off while his family continued speaking about the boy with the ocean blue eyes that was slowly beginning to consume his thoughts.

His father began to realize what Itachi was alluding to although Sasuke was so tired he wasn't really listening.

Itachi's father, Fugaku, said, "Itachi, you have made a wise decision and because of you much blessings will be bestowed on this house. Based on the grounds you described he may be one of the Inari messengers. For now, we will keep his identity a secret, even from him, we will give him a place in our home and raise him like one of our own until we deem it safe to proceed" Itachi smiled.

"Mikoto, Love, please prepare a place in Sasuke's room. I must hurry back to my study I left a few of the other clan heads discussing and I don't want to leave them for long. Call Kakashi to come take a look at him first thing in the morning if he can't make it tonight. I have a big meeting in the morning, so I hope not to be late to our bed." He kissed his wife and left to his study.

Mikoto called the family physician, "Hello? Mikoto is there something wrong with the boys." Kakashi answered apprehensively. It wouldn't be the first time she had to call the doctor due to her son's escapades in the night.

Mikoto sighed into the phone and explained the situation. "Itachi, Kakashi is going to be here within the half hour can you help Naruto bathe and get out of those wet clothes?" she called to her son.

She still had Sasuke fast asleep in her arms. She knew it had been too much excitement for him after the day he had. She looked down at her son and smiled not remembering the last time he had leaned on her like he was.

"My boys are growing up..." she whispered to herself. She took a sleepy Sasuke to his room to prepare the futons and get the space ready for the boys to sleep.

XXXX

Itachi walks up to Naruto and wakes him to ask, "Hey Naruto, can I call you Naru?" Naruto is still in a bit of a haze. He smiles and nods his head.

"Okay Naru, I am going to help you out of these wet clothes and get you into a bath. The last thing we need is for you to get sick." Itachi states lovingly.

Itachi had just met the boy, but there was just something about him. He felt a deep connection with this strange boy. He just knew that Naru was going to be his new little brother, another addition to his family. Itachi has always been a doting older brother and was ecstatic to have a new addition to the family. He didn't know how he knew this, but as he has learned throughout his life, he can always trust his intuition. Yet another member to love and nurture he wanted to be a kind and nurturing leader unlike the brute his father could be. He knew that his father always meant well but sometimes could be quite rash. Although he knew that Naruto was almost the mature age he wanted to see him as he saw his own brother, as a little boy he needed to guide.

As Itachi was helping Naruto to the bathroom he began to take notice of the house. He noticed that the house was built in an older traditional Japanese style home with the bamboo mats and the Nightingale wood floors. He was brought to a room that resembled a bathhouse where Itachi would help him get out of his clothes and into the showers to prepare for a hot bath. As he began to help Naruto undress Naruto hesitated.

"Umm Itachi, I think I am old enough to take a bath." Naruto said with a blush covering his face. Itachi couldn't help but laugh, "Naru, you don't need to be shy with me. I too am an Omega. I also don't think you should take a bath alone with that head injury you have. You were bleeding earlier."

Naruto blushed, still feeling shy, but too tired to argue with Itachi. As Itachi helped him out of his yukata he noticed Naruto's demon mark. It was on the back of his left shoulder. A red mark that resembled a fire. Itachi smiled when he saw it but noticed there was a seal around it suppressing the energy. He frowned knowing they would have to research and see what they could do about it. For now, this could wait, Itachi took care in washing Naruto's hair it was long strands of golden silk. He watched as Naruto visibly relaxed and smiled a lazy grin across his face. This made Itachi laugh. Naruto noticed the laughter and felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," Naruto smiled, "Since I don't have my memories I just couldn't remember the last time I felt so relaxed. You have a very pretty house. Thank you for helping me. The hit to my head has me a little dizzy and I don't know if I could bathe alone." Itachi's heart melted. He knew that he was going to love his new little brother so much.

He looked into those dark blue eyes and smiled as he told Naruto, "Don't worry Naru, you're home and we will take care of you."

A little while later Naruto started to doze off in the bath. Itachi, deciding this was dangerous carried the boy into the dressing area where he helped him change into a warm and dry yukata. Itachi took note of Naruto's wet yukata. It was black and embroidered with cherry blossom trees and the mark of the Inari fox. He made a mental note to come pick it up and store it for Naruto. He carried Naruto to the room he was going to be sharing with Sasuke. In such a large house it was unnecessary to share a room, but he understood why his dad had said that. Only the gods knew what Naruto had gone through; having someone his own age to distract him and keep him company would be good for him. Itachi knew that this would be good for his little brother. He needed someone his own age to rival him. He placed Naruto on the futon next to Sasuke kissing them both on the forehead. He was excited and all he knew was this was only the beginning.

Itachi stepped outside the room and into the kitchen where his mother was talking to Kakashi.

"Are you here to look at Naru-kun?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi replied, "Yes Itachi did you finish with his bath?"

"Yes uncle. I didn't notice any bruising or blood when I was washing his hair. He seems to heal very quickly. He just can't remember anything other than waking up under the Inari gates on the edge of our territory. His temperature seemed a little elevated but other than that there were no noticeable scrapes or bruising." Itachi stated. Although he was going to be the next family patriarch he was currently studying medicine under his uncle Kakashi.

"Mhmm that's very interesting I will go in and take a look at him to see if there are any injuries we missed. I will analyze him and his memories when he is awake tomorrow morning. Mikoto can you please have the staff prepare me a guest room?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes brother, I will have them set up your usual room." Mikoto answered.

Itachi began to yawn when his mother wrapped her arm around him, kissed his forehead and told him to go to bed.

XXXX

Naruto woke up the next morning when the streaks of sunlight started to near his eyes. He woke up in a bit of a daze feeling flush as he remembered the night before. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't remember anything past the night before. Naruto ended up getting out of his futon feeling much better than he did the previous night. He looked around the room and opened a window, the light with a welcoming morning breeze filled the room. He could hear the birds chirping outside and he wanted to go explore. Naruto looked at Sasuke's restful sleeping face. He laughed when he noticed how different Sasuke was when he slept. He has a peaceful expression on his face that warmed him throughout. He had only gotten to know Sasuke as he was stressing out over the situation. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and covered him with his sheet that was thrown halfway across the room. Sasuke smiled in his sleep and continued to snore. The sight warmed Naruto's heart, who would've thought that the uptight Alpha would sleep so messily. Something about him just made him want to cuddle up next to the alpha and sleep there. Although with his urge to use the restroom pulling him out of his thoughts, he decided to look around.

Naruto began to sneak out the door and as he made his first step out the door he remembered the Nightingale floors that began to squeak on this very quiet morning. He continued his way in hopes of finding the bathroom. As he continued he found himself in the Kitchen where a beautiful lady was making breakfast.

"Umm excuse me miss? Do you know where the bathroom is?" Naruto asked. Mikoto laughed as she saw Naruto's sleepy face stumble into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Naruto" she smiled, "the bathroom is on the third door to the right. "

Naruto's face lit up when he realized someone knew his name, "Onee-san how do you know my name?" Mikoto laughed at him calling her Onee, she was old enough to be his mother!

Mikoto replied, "Itachi told us all about you! I am his mom so feel free to call me Okaa-san."

At this realization Naruto opened his eyes wide and said, "What! I thought you were Itachi's Onee! Gomen Okaa-san!" Mikoto laughed and reassured Naruto that it was alright. She didn't mind being mistaken for her son's sister.

Naruto smiled and went to the bathroom as Mikoto continued cooking breakfast for the family. Naruto was thinking about how Mikoto-san looked just like Itachi-chan. They both had long dark black hair and dark beautiful eyes. After he relieved himself. Naruto ran to the kitchen and watched as Itachi's Oka-san made their breakfast. "Naruto, do you think you can go back into your room and wake up Sasuke-kun? Itachi is in the room next door so if he isn't awake can you stir him too?" she asked. Naruto nodded and ran down the hall into his room. He pounced on Sasuke's futon feeling so excited for the day. There was just something about him that Naruto was drawn to and he couldn't wait to spend the day getting to know Sasuke.

Sasuke yelped in a scruffy morning voice and said, "Itachi! 5 more min!" and he covered his face.

Naruto giggled at the childish act and said, "I'm not Itachi-chan!" Sasuke instantly sat up, acknowledging his demon's reaction and glared at the source of the new voice so early in the morning. He didn't recognize it and he felt his demon begin to stir and take over him.

"Sasuke-kun your Okaa-san asked me to wake you for breakfast." Naruto stated. Sasuke looked at Naruto and began to recall the events from last night.

"Hey! Why the hell are you still here! Why are you in my room? Get out!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke was furious.

Who did this new kid think he was and why was he still on Uchiha property. He thought for sure his dad would kick him out. Although as he was telling Naruto to leave he felt a pang in his chest and the desire to draw closer to the man who had tears welling in his eyes. Sasuke shook his head at the thought. Itachi came in and wrapped his arms around Naruto who looked on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Naru, our brother Sasuke here didn't mean that. You just shocked him. He's definitely not a morning person." Itachi snickered.

Sasuke's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He could not believe how his brother was acting around this stranger. He gave him a nickname and all. Sasuke was thinking how does his onii-chan not realize that this boy could be one of their family's enemies. He hated the familiarity between the two of them. He sure knew since that kid came he felt so strange. He hated that Itachi was touching him. It's because he's dangerous right so no one should touch him only I should touch him... to scare him away? Sasuke was lost in his thoughts and was trying to process this feeling of possessiveness he had over Naruto. Naruto was smiling again after Itachi's comforting words, but he was not one to give up.

"Sasuke-san it might take us a bit, but I promise I am going to work on earning your trust and friendship. Datebayo!" Naruto said flashing a radiant 100-watt smile.

Sasuke grimaced, there was something about Naruto that made him so uneasy. He didn't know if it was the long golden blond hair, his honey colored skin, or the bright beautiful eyes but something about him gave him emotions he didn't even know. He could feel his inner demon reacting to Naruto, but he couldn't understand it. He felt a pang in the pit of his stomach a voice calling out to him. Itachi stared at his ototo lost in thought and recognized a flash of his demon wanting to reach out. Thank the gods Naruto was looking out the window because Sasuke's eyes had flashed red with a single tomoe spinning. Itachi took hold of his ototo's hand and snapped him out of it. Naruto had gone over to the window to admire the yard.

"Ototo," Itachi whispered, "You just flashed your sharingan at Naruto. What is wrong with you."

"I don't know Anki." Sasuke whimpered, "Something about him is making my demon restless. I have never felt like this. My demon marking is burning, and I have a dull warm pang in the pit of my stomach. Tachi, is my demon trying to take over me?"

Itachi's face went pale. "Sasuke go wait in my room while Naru gets ready for breakfast" He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Naru, feel free to use any of the clothes in these drawers my ototo is a little bigger than you, but his clothes will do until we go get you some of your own." Naruto smiled and began to get ready as Itachi dragged Sasuke to his room.

XXXX

Itachi took Sasuke temperature and he was blazing hot at 107 degrees. Yes, they usually ran hot due to the demons they carried but this was too much. Itachi had read about this in his studies, but he ran to get Kakashi-sensei to verify his unlikely conclusion. As soon as Itachi found Kakashi he dragged him back into his room and he started to explain the way that Sasuke had been acting since Naruto had been in the house.

"Kakashi, he has a blazing hot fever and his demon mark was burning. I am worried because I have never seen him act this way. He even flashed his sharingan at him. When Naruto fell into the river it was Sasuke who noticed and immediately ran to go save him. He was terrified to bring him home but was entirely concerned. During this time his Sharingan also was active. I don't know where this aggressive behavior could've come from."

Kakashi bit his lip and the urge to laugh. Of course, the little brat would imprint on such a powerful submissive demon.

Sasuke started growling, "Brother how can I not be aggressive he is a stranger in our home. Our home that keeps terrible secrets, what if he is an enemy faking amnesia trying to get into our home. Itachi he is too perfect to be real have you seen the smile on his face it cannot be real. It's too beautiful. My demon is reacting because he recognizes Naruto as a threat. A smile that can lower your defenses. He is too good to be true. To perfect to be real." he began screaming as he finished his thoughts. Itachi looked at his little brother in surprise.

"Sasuke what is the matter with you why are you so angry?" Itachi held his breath as he waited for his brother to answer.

"Itachi I can't have him here. He can't live here. The more time I spend with him the more I don't want anyone to look at him. I don't want anyone to touch him or to come near him! This must mean that he is dangerous. Otherwise I wouldn't feel so protective. " Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke do you hear yourself? Why is it that you think you feel this way? It almost sounds like..." Itachi trailed off.

"It must be because he is an enemy, only I can touch him?" Sasuke began confused. Itachi being the brilliant genius he was did not expect this outcome. He looked at Kakashi not even knowing where to begin.

"Itachi your ototo is going to be perfectly fine. Unfortunately, your fear is confirmed. Sasuke has imprinted on Naruto and unless you want little kits and cubs running around before next spring you might want to keep those two away from each other and in two different bedrooms. I don't think my dear sweet sister is ready to be a grandmother" he said with a sly smirk. Itachi shook his head in disbelief wanting to kick Kakashi for phrasing it as such.

"IMPRINTED, HELL NO HE IS THE ENEMY!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi laughed, "Sasuke what you were describing is extreme possessiveness. You don't want anyone to look at him, touch him, or be near him. You think you see him as an enemy because you have only ever had your demon react in the presence of enemies. Your demon has recognized Naruto as your mate and has now imprinted. This is what is causing the wave of emotions and your distress. Once you understand what is going on and we can plan a little better I am sure your feelings as well as your demon will settle down. We are going to have to talk to your parents after I examine Naruto and see what we are going to do about this."

Sasuke growled, "You're going to examine him. Itachi don't let him!" a high pitch whine escaped Sasuke who couldn't even process his distress.

"Ototo, Kakashi is going to check up on Naruto to make sure he's safe" Itachi stated.

"I said no one can touch him but me." Sasuke said as his eyes opened. "Tachi what is wrong with me I feel so restless" he said crying. Kakashi laughed and Itachi punched his uncle.

"Little brother let's just say you're not so little anymore" Itachi said with a sigh, today was going to be a very long day for them.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at this whole mess. Who would've known his nephew would've imprinted and on a fox demon none the less they were both 17 about to turn 18 so yes, the physical maturity was there but Sasuke, being sheltered most of his life didn't have the mental maturity. He had told Mikoto the boys needed to be thrown out on a journey, but his overprotective little sister didn't believe him so now they had to deal with a temperamental and not to mention hormonal Alpha. 'Ugh maybe I should go home before I get roped into this' he thought to himself. Mikoto ran into Kakashi in the hallway.

"Kashi, I know that face, is Naruto okay? I came to get the boys since Fugaku and I are waiting on everyone for breakfast." Mikoto explained. Nervously she awaited her brother's response which was laughter that he had been holding in.

"Koto, you won't even believe the half of it." he said between laughs, "I haven't even been able to take a look at Naruto because on my way over Itachi drags me in his room and tells me Sasuke has been acting weird and had a high fever." Mikoto, being the smart woman she was, understood what her brother was explaining to her. Her eyes opened wide.

"No Kashi please tell me... he didn't, he's not ready for this yet." She says.

"Well it seems his demon is fired up and ready to go." Kakashi remarks. Mikoto goes running to Itachi's room to see her little boy.

XXXX

Kakashi continues to Sasuke's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Naruto answers. Just moments before, he was admiring Sasuke's room and picking out a Yukata to wear. Enjoying the Alpha's scent on the clothes. He shakes his head wondering where that last weird thought came from. His eyes land on Kakashi and he realizes he looks strange. He has silver hair and most of his face is covered except for one eye. Naruto has never seen this Alpha and starts to get scared and walk to the corner of the room. Kakashi realizes he has frightened the Kit and stops his approach and smiles at him.

"Hello Naruto, I am Kakashi. I am the Uchiha family physician and Mikoto's younger brother." Naruto visibly relaxes and the tension in his shoulder's drops.

"Are you here to make sure I am not hurt? They shouldn't have gone through all this trouble for me, but I am very thankful." Naruto smiles at him and scratches the back of his head.

"Naruto, I have been told you have no recollection of your life past your memories from last night. You had a head injury from your accident, but you have your memories from before the accident and cannot remember much beyond that, am I correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah...," Naruto started. "I just remember finding myself under the gates. I just don't have many memories. I remember my name, age, how to read, write, and function properly I just don't remember my life at all before last night."

Kakashi smiled and asked, "Naruto how are you feeling physically?"

"Umm I feel fine, a little hungry. There is just one thing that has been bothering me today... When I am around Sasuke it feels different. I don't know how to explain it because I don't have many memories, but I just want to make him smile and make him happy. It physically hurt me when he growled at me and was going to attack me this morning. My body starts to feel really warm when he is near me and I just don't know what to do when he looks at me like I have wronged him. I don't understand what I did to offend him or upset him, but I don't want him to be mad I just want him to like me and want to hang out and I don't know what I am feeling..." he trailed off as tears began to pool in his eyes.

Kakashi wanted to laugh but as the professional he was he kept it in. He also realized Naruto was going through a lot and without any recollection of his memories his feelings were confusing. It seemed Naruto's demon and Sasuke's demon have both imprinted on each other, but since Itachi had told him Naruto's demon mark had a seal it made sense why although they imprinted on each other Naruto wasn't exhibiting the signs of a full imprinting. Naruto was feeling the submissive Omega's effects of wanting to please his dominant while Sasuke was having the Alpha's reaction wanting to isolate and subjugate his Omega. Luckily due to the seal this didn't trigger the Omega's heat nor the Alpha's rut. Unfortunately, since Sasuke's demon was fully awake with nothing to block it, Naruto's seal was making him restless. This was going to be a long day indeed. Kakashi took Naruto's vitals and except for an elevated temperature, as he expected, they were all normal. Kakashi looked over the seal on Naruto's demon mark and sighed deciding to leave it for the time being. He gave Naruto the all clear and told him to go to the kitchen as breakfast was ready for them and they would all be meeting there.

Itachi finally got Sasuke to settle down and he brought him down to the dining table where a traditional Japanese breakfast was laid out. Kakashi soon joined them with Naruto following closely behind. The fact that Naruto was in Sasuke's clothes and covered in his scent seemed to quiet his demon. He continued with his stoic face refusing to look at Naruto. Naruto being clueless to the situation and following his instinct took the closest chair to Sasuke and Kakashi sat in the final empty chair with a gleam in his eye. Just because Sasuke was his nephew it didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy his suffering every once in a while. Mikoto had an apprehensive look but smiled and started serving everyone breakfast. At the end of their meal one of the house workers cleaned the table and they all remained since Fugaku said they needed to have a family meeting.

"I decided to cancel my early morning meeting so that we can discuss somethings as a family." Fugaku started, "There are some things that we will need to clarify to make Naruto's transition in to our home a little smoother."

"Uchiha-san, I am so sorry I do not mean to be a burden on your family, I am feeling much better and can leave whenever you need me to." Naruto said.

"Nonsense, we have more than enough room here at the compound and we cannot let you leave here without your memories." Mikoto countered.

Fugaku internally laughed at his wife's reaction knowing there was no way Naruto could leave now even if he wanted to. Mikoto was in full on mothering mode and with the imprinting that had happened Naruto was now one of the family.

"Naruto you are welcome in our home, but first there are some things that we need to tell you about our family." Fugaku stated.

Itachi took initiative in the moment of silence to tell Naruto one of their family secrets.

"We are demon vessels. Specifically wolf demons." Itachi stated with a smirk on his face.

Naruto's jaw dropped, and he scratched the back of his head saying, "Okay guys I know I hit my head pretty hard yesterday, but you shouldn't be playing tricks on me!"

Itachi expecting this reaction from Naruto had already begun to release his henge allowing his appendages to be visible. Naruto looked at Itachi and realized he had two furry wolf ears and a big fluffy tail that he was adjusting out of his yukata. Naruto couldn't help but stare.

With one arm already, half way to his ears he asks', "Can I touch them?"

Itachi loved seeing Naruto's wonder and amazement, the only thing that made it better was his brother's jealous face. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on his on head as he released his traits.

"Here touch mine." Sasuke said in monotone.

Naruto squealed in delight as he started to pet Sasuke's ears and hug Sasuke's tail. Anyone who knew Sasuke could see he was beaming with delight. Naruto made sure to thoroughly pet Sasuke, even eliciting a small purr of contentment that Sasuke would always deny. Without interrupting his ministrations, Naruto, with the biggest smile on his face, looked up at the Uchiha family.

"Woah this is so awesome! How do you guys do this? Uhh wait aren't demons bad? There is no way you can be demons look at him (gesturing to Sasuke) he is soooooooo cute." Sasuke would never admit how much he was enjoying this.

Fugaku couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his stoic son, the one who never smiled, so taken by Naruto.

Fugaku stifled a laugh with a cough and said, "Well Naruto we are demon vessels, one of our ancestors made a pact with a demon wolf and mated with him. Due to this all the members of our clan are vessels. This was a customary practice in those times. Mikoto's family made a pact with the white wolves and our family with the black wolves. Mikoto here was a rarity since she was a black wolf born into the white wolf clan."

Naruto was mesmerized at how beautiful the family was as they all released their traits and showed their true forms.

"Naruto, you are from the Inari fox clan. Your demon mark is proudly presented on your back. This makes you part of the Uzumaki pack." Kakashi filled in.

Naruto gasped, "Wait, your saying I am a vessel too? You know my family?"

"Yes Naruto, you are part of a really strong demon vessel clan. I don't know what has happened to your memories but there is a seal around your demon marking not allowing your demon to access you. I am sure you are part of the Uzumaki clan, they are a clan that resides deep on Mt. Inari past the shrines. I am just not sure why it is you are here. The Uzumaki do not come this close to people since the Inari foxes are so sacred and do not wish to reside with the humans in the world." Itachi finished.

Naruto had a grim look on his face as he stopped petting Sasuke's ears and was holding his tail.

"Do you think something happened to my family?" Naruto said in a small voice.

Sasuke did not like hearing his future mate like this and he came closer to hold Naruto and try to reassure him.

"We don't know, we are going to try our best to remove the seal on your demon mark and then we are going to send a group out to the sacred Inari grounds." Fugaku stated.

Naruto nodded his head and although he was frightened he felt safe in Sasuke's arms. Finally, happy that Sasuke was beginning to accept him.

Author's Note:

So, I have a few chapters finished and I am trying to make sure they are all cohesive before posting them. This is my first fan fiction and I don't have a beta so contact me If anyone is interested. 😊 This chapter has a lot of explanations, but I am trying to lay it out to get the story rolling. Let me know if there are other character pairings you want to see. I am thinking of Kakashi/Iruka, but I haven't decided who to make Itachi's pair. Review and tell me what you would like to see.

Updated 9/30/2018

It was brought to my attention that the way I was writing the dialog was difficult to read. I wanted to take what my reviews said and make some changes in the formatting. I hope this helps and thank you so much for the constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Night Time Strolls Along the Tori Gates

Chapter 3: Unraveling Seals and Preparing for Battle

After their family gathering Fugaku went off to his postponed meeting. Mikoto made an excuse so she could go drink her morning tea and Kakashi went right after her. Naruto remained in Sasuke's arms and Itachi sat with a smirk on his face.

"*cough cough* So…" Itachi broke the silence. "Are you love birds going to continue holding each other or can I take Naruto to start our research on the seal he has."

Sasuke growls, "Fine, but I am coming with."

Naruto smiles, "See Teme, I knew you would come around and be my friend!"

Itachi laughs at Naruto's innocence knowing full well that with the look his brother was giving him, friendship was not on the table. Sasuke looked a little disgruntled not really wanting to be the omega's friend, but also not knowing to what extent he wanted the little fox.

They continued walking down the corridors together when they came to the center of the house. At the center of the house there was a large old cherry blossom tree that had been in bloom earlier that year. There was a coy pond and a Zen garden with bamboo fountains and small windchimes. Naruto's eyes brightened as he saw the space. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he admired the garden.

"This is the center of our home. It's a large garden that my mother and I work very hard maintaining year-round. This is the place we like to come and look at the moon and the stars and even have our important talks here." Sasuke shocked himself at how much he was revealing to the blond.

"This place is so marvelous, and the cherry blossom tree looks so beautiful even well past its bloom." Naruto commented.

"This tree has been in our family for generations. Its strength and shade giving comfort to our home. The Uchiha grounds are quite large but this is the central location. The tree is proof that our family has withstood and will continue to withstand throughout the ages." Sasuke continued.

Naruto loved hearing about the Uchiha family and saw the pride that Sasuke had. At this thought he started to become sad, he didn't know anything about his family. Apparently, he came from this prestigious demon clan and yet he had no memories. What if there was something wrong with his family. Were his parents okay? Sasuke could sense Naruto's apprehension.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I am worried about my family Sasuke. As you talk about your clan I wonder what has happened that has left me without my memories. What if I did something bad and my family disowned me? They could've sealed me away because they were ashamed of me." Naruto said sniffling.

Itachi watched from afar curious as to how his brother would react to his future mate's tears.

"Nonsense. Don't be a Dobe, Naruto. One look at you tells me that you are beloved and treasured by your family. You are someone to be treasured. I am sure your family loves you very dearly and are probably quite concerned as to where you have gone off too. Remember my family has promised you that we will help you regain your memories and we are going to the Inari grounds tomorrow. That is why we need to see what kind of seal you have and remove it so that we can make sure to get you to your family as soon as possible." Sasuke calmly explained.

Itachi was dumbfounded he could not believe that those words had poured out of his brother's mouth. It's not that Sasuke was not smart. In fact, many knew the Uchiha brothers were prodigies, but Sasuke was not a man of many words. Yet, Itachi could see the great lengths he was willing to go to comfort his Omega. He could see his brother growing up right before his eyes. 'I still can't believe my brother is going to have a mate before I even meet mine' Itachi thought with a smirk. The boy who didn't believe in love was here already doting on this omega. Itachi saw the irony in all this but couldn't help but smile at seeing his love struck ototo.

XXXX

"This is so frustrating Itachi, we can't find anything!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto had been sitting in the middle of their library with his shoulder that had the demon mark exposed. A slight blush sitting on his cheeks since he felt so exposed. Sasuke came up and touched his mark pointing out one of the ruins to Itachi for what felt like the hundredth time.

"See it's like they mixed a few of the seals together to create it. This ruin pattern is part of this seal and the other half is part of the other seal." Sasuke continued.

"Yes, little brother, I can see that. Also refrain from touching poor Naru so much, you're going to give him a heart attack." Itachi Snickered.

"Itachi! I am doing fine here. I may look flushed, but it's because the study is hot!" Naruto defended while Itachi snickered.

Kakashi walked into the library to see what they had found. Sasuke was explaining how there were nine different seals integrated into one and how the chakra used in each was intertwined.

"Those Uzumaki's are masters at crafting seals, but this is not an Uzumaki seal. This is definitely the work of Orochimaru." Kakashi stated.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke audibly growled. He hated the idea that, that snake had done something to Naruto. That the snake that had almost tricked him into leaving his family in search of power had been anywhere near Naruto. Sasuke began to recognize the possessiveness his demon was showing but couldn't stop himself from activating his sharingan. Naruto felt Sasuke's anger and thought it was perceived at him. He couldn't help but hid behind Itachi as he looked at Sasuke's eyes that were Red with swirling tomoes.

"Sasuke stop you're scaring Naruto." Itachi called out to his brother.

At the thought of scaring Naruto, he forced himself to calm down. Kakashi took the initiative to explain to Naruto who Orochimaru was.

"Orochimaru belongs to the snake demon clan. He is the current head after ruthlessly taking over in the area on this mountain that we call the sound. He has given us a really challenging time because he is always on the search for power and wants to subjugate all the clans, so he can take over the lands that the humans currently own. He has been one of the Uchiha's greatest enemies and its of great worry that the seal he has on you is from him." Kakashi explained.

"Uncle is there a way to remove the seal?" Sasuke asked.

"I am able to remove the first 8 seals, but the last seal requires someone of his own bloodline to remove it. This is the one that is blocking him memories and the direct access to be able to communicate with his demon. The fact that there are 9 seals leads me to believe he is a nine-tailed fox that has been in training to be one of the Inari 9." Kakashi continued.

"So, what you are suggesting is that we remove the first 8 seals, so he has access to his power and full chakra network, so he can assist us in finding his family." Itachi said.

"Yes, his body should remember how to fight, just a few sparing sessions with you and Sasuke should help him regain his muscle memory." Kakashi said.

"You're telling me this dobe right here was training to be in the Inari 9?" Sasuke snickered in disbelief.

"Hey Teme, I will have you know I can kick your ass any day! Datebayo!" Naruto said not liking the tone in which Sasuke said his previous question.

"Can I just say I love the fact that we might get to see Sasuke get his ass kicked?" Itachi smiled.

"Tachi! I am your brother aren't you supposed to root for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry ototo, I just would love to see an Omega put you in your place." Itachi revealed.

"Ten dollars on blondie" Kakashi placed his bet.

"Kakashi-sensei please remove this seal, so I can show the Teme what I got!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto began moving around getting ready for a good fight.

"Alright settle down tiger, let's get the first layers of the seal removed, this might be a little tiring but if you are a nine-tailed fox you won't even feel it with your limitless chakra." Kakashi stated.

XXXX

Itachi kicked Sasuke out knowing very well this seal removal could be a very painful process. Sasuke's demon didn't like the idea of an unmated demon touching his Naruto. Even if that was his uncle so if he experienced Naruto in pain he would surely interrupt the ritual. Sasuke was pacing in the garden waiting for them to finish the ritual when his father came into view.

"Sasuke, I need you to go to the Hyuga's and the Nara's to get some additional help. They were not able to come to the morning meeting since they are preparing for their summer rituals. The Inuzuka's, Yamanaka's, Akimichi's, and Aburame's already told me they're sending their best trained heirs to come with you. I want them to accompany you in case this becomes a high-risk mission." Fugaku told Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes Father. Is there anything else I need to prepare?"

"Yes, prepare your gear carefully, I have met Minato Uzumaki the head of the Uzumaki clan and that boy is his mirror image. If that boy is his son, like I think he might be, there must me something very wrong for him to be here without his memories. Be prepared for anything. What did Kakashi find when looking at Naruto's seal?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke's blood boiled just thinking about what Kakashi had said, "Uncle Kakashi thinks that the seal was placed by Orochimaru. He said it's a 9-tiered seal and that he can only remove the first 8. The final one must be removed by a blood relative."

"Very well, I will take that information into account as I prepare the briefing for your team." Fugaku stated.

Fugaku was relieved that Kakashi couldn't remove the whole seal, it would be a bad idea to do so since it is what has stopped Sasuke and Naruto to complete the bonding since they have already partially imprinted. He would rather they do that after they assure the Uzumaki's are okay and with the permission of Naruto's parents. He knew that if someone had taken Itachi and brought him back with a mate he would want to kill and the Uzumaki clan was not one he would like as enemies.

XXXX

Sasuke reluctantly left the compound since he knew he had important matters to deal with. He merged into his full wolf form and headed straight to the Nara compound. When he arrived, he merged back into his hybrid form. The Nara were a wise prestigious clan known for their knowledge and skills. Shikamaru the next Nara heir was an Alpha Deer demon. He was powerful, but his real strength was as a strategist. Sasuke and Shikamaru were friends since they both had very easy-going personalities. The biggest difference being that the Nara found everything troublesome. He walked to the front gate of the compound where he was let in. He commonly came to see Shikamaru, so his presence was not alarming. He walked to Shikamaru's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Shikamaru, I need to talk to you about something important." Sasuke said.

"It better be important to wake me up so early on a Sunday morning. You know Sundays are the days I sleep in and go cloud watching." Shikamaru stated as he opened his door.

"My dad is getting all of the clans together to go on an important mission there will be a debriefing later this afternoon with everyone else." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru stated. "Okay, I will be there. If Uchiha-Sama is the one calling the meeting, then this must be something big. Are we bringing in the Hyuga's?"

"Yes, I am on my way to go get Neji now, did you want to join?" Sasuke asked knowing that Shikamaru would make any excuse to go see the Hyuga.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Shikamaru stated before closing the door again.

XXXX

Neji was not the Hyuga heir, but he was the one that he was the most comfortable speaking with. Both of their quiet stoic personalities matched well and he always seemed to scare the Hyuga heiress. The Hyuga's were owl demons. They were quite knowledgeable and could fly long distances in both their hybrid and full forms. Neji was an Omega owl demon and anyone who knew him knew that Shikamaru and Neji had something going on. No one was sure if they had imprinted or not and things were kept in secret, but just by the way the two looked at each other you know there is something more than friendship there. Neji was not an Omega with any freedom to choose his mate since he came from the Hyuga's branch family, but Neji was strong and didn't let that get in his way. When Neji saw Shikamaru his eyes lit up. This made Sasuke wonder if Naruto did the same for him. He was missing Naruto even though it hadn't even been a few hours. Neji's smile turned into a grimace when he saw the youngest Uchiha following close behind.

"What is going on Sasuke you never come and visit on the weekends?" Neji commented.

"My father needs us to go on a mission. There will be a debriefing at my house. Grab your things we will need you there." Sasuke said.

"Alright I will be there. Let me tell my Uncle what is happening he will probably have us bring Hinata as well." Neji stated.

Hinata was another Omega in the Hyuga family. She was the famed Heiress to the Hyuga clan. She was very nervous and stuttered when she spoke. Sasuke was hoping to avoid her coming, but another set of eyes from the Hyuga clan could help their mission. Neji came back out ready with all his gear and with Hinata following closely behind they departed back to the Uchiha grounds.

Author's Note:

Here it is chapter 3! I have been working really hard on this all week and I am hoping I will be able to keep up with an update schedule for every Sunday. I also loved the feedback that I was getting in the reviews and I tried to incorporate that into this chapter by making the dialog a little clearer by separating it. I also went back to chapter 1 and 2 and edited those to make it easier to read hopefully. This chapter is really setting up for some big climaxes in the chapter to come. I hope you all enjoy! I am still looking for a Beta so if any of you readers would like to beta for me I would very much appreciate it since I am so new at actually writing my own fanfiction 😊


	4. Chapter 4

Night Time Strolls Along the Tori Gates Chapter 4: Self Sufficient

"What the hell Itachi! I thought Kakashi said this wouldn't hurt." Naruto yelled

Itachi found it hilarious, but with each seal that was removed the blond was becoming bolder and bolder. The only thing on his mind how Sasuke would handle such a fiery blond.

'It must be the new power coursing through him allowing him to become more comfortable and show his true colors' Itachi thought.

"Yes Naru, Kakashi says many things, but you will learn not to always take everything Kakashi says as truth." Itachi stated.

"That last seal hurt so bad I thought someone was stabbing me with a kunai." Naruto stated.

"That isn't that bad." Itachi said.

"Yeah? I thought every inch of my body was being stabbed by kunai." Naruto finished.

Itachi grimaced but it couldn't be helped they had to remove the seals and that is what it accounted for. Throughout the process Naruto's endless chakra started to reveal itself and some of his general memories when it had to do with combat and fighting returned. Unfortunately, that last seal is what held the majority of his personal memories captive.

"Okay Naruto, we got all 8 seals off. I am not going to attempt the last one since it requires a blood relative to remove. I want you to try to morph into your hybrid form." Kakashi stated.

"Okay I think I remember how to do that." Naruto said nervously. He knew that if he couldn't merge into his hybrid form he would not have access to most of his strength in a fight. He wanted to be able to leave as soon as Sasuke came with reinforcements. He had to see what happened to him and his clan to cause this predicament. Itachi had them move to the training grounds so that Naruto could try releasing his hybrid form. Naruto did some seals that Itachi taught him.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked. He felt different but was too afraid to check on his own. Little did he know at that moment Sasuke was entering the training grounds with Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata. Sasuke took one look at Naruto and was captivated. Naruto's hybrid form had cute little orange white tipped ears peeking out of his long blond locks and he had nine beautiful orange tails each with a white tip. Sasuke ran at Naruto at full force and tackled him to the floor. The min he saw his mate in the hybrid form his demon went into a fury and he was trying to cover him from all the alphas in the room.

"What the hell teme!? I was trying to go into my hybrid form when you tackled me down! I know we said we would battle, but a sneak attack? Is that really fair?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was in a daze and started petting the little appendages on Naruto's head eliciting the cutest purr from Naruto's lips. Itachi and Kakashi were dumbfounded. They had never seen Sasuke so reactive and expressive before. This little kitsune was showing everyone a new side of Sasuke no one had seen. Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes. Neji was rethinking everything he had known about the wolf and Hinata was blushing at the continuing show of affection as Sasuke started scenting Naruto, by rubbing himself on him.

"Teme! What are you doing?!" Naruto pushed him off with a blush all over his face. A growl escaped Sasuke's lips. He did not like being pushed of his mate like that, but part of him loved this new feisty side to the blond. His demon could sense Naruto's returned strength and chakra and he loved everything about it. He now knew Naruto wouldn't easily submit, but he knew that it was going to be so worth the effort.

"I am claiming what's mine dobe." Sasuke calmly stated. He was not going to fight it anymore everything inside of him was telling him to claim the fox and he was not going to take no for an answer. Everyone in the room couldn't not believe their ears.

Kakashi had the biggest smirk on his face knowing how stubborn his nephew could be, but also experiencing the kitsune's will. This kitsune was definitely one of the Inari 9. Other than the obvious nine tails behind him, the strength and power he exuded was incredible. He couldn't wait to see his nephew get his ass handed to him. For a submissive Naruto was anything but.

Itachi could not believe his brother's confidence in the statement. Earlier that morning he was trying to get Naruto away from him but in less than a day he was already trying to claim him? It didn't make sense.

Shikamaru shook his head saying something about this being troublesome, but Neji and Hinata were looking at Naruto in admiration of such a strong Omega. It's not that Omega's were looked down upon in the demon clans, but they were usually not known for their strength and resilience. Neji and Hinata looked at Naruto with so much respect and they couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

As if on cue, Fugaku walks into the training grounds with the rest of the clans to give the debriefing.

"This so called claiming of yours will have to wait." Fugaku said to Sasuke. "We have much work to do and you and Naruto fighting will just waste your energy. Itachi, I take it that you spared with Naruto?"

"Yes father, His muscle memory and his skill in fighting definitely mark him as one of the Inari 9." Itachi informed.

"Well then I will begin this meeting by having Naruto introduce himself and then having everyone else introduce themselves to him." Fugaku stated.

Naruto nervously walked up to Fugaku and looked at the group that was assembled. With a big smile on his face and his hand scratching the back of his head in a look that exuded innocence Naruto began his introduction.

"Hey everybody I am Naruto Uzumaki, I think, you see I recently lost my memories. I am an Omega kitsune demon with nine tails. I don't remember much, but with the help of the Uchiha's I have been regaining my memories. Apparently, I had some seal from someone named Orochimaru and this makes us think that my clan might be in danger. Thank you for coming to help me and my clan in our time of need." Naruto said sincerely. At this display Fugaku couldn't be more convinced that this was Minato's son, but he would have to wait for his confirmation.

"I guess I will go next." A scruffy looking kid with brown hair and red triangles on his face walked up with a dog on his head. "I am Kiba Inuzuka, I am an Alpha dog demon." Kiba stated.

Next was a boy who was wearing a large coat and dark glasses.

"I am Shino Aburame." He said in a monotone voice. "I am an Beta insect demon."

"I am Ino Yamanaka. I am an Alpha white wolf demon." Ino continued. Ino was a tall girl with long pale blond hair and blue eyes. She exuded confidence and sent a sultry smile at the blond Omega fox. Sasuke was livid and had to be subdued by Itachi before they continued.

"I am Choji Akimichi; a Beta Bear demon." Said the chubbiest guy in the group. He had long brown spiky hair and was eating a bag of chips.

"I am Shikamaru Nara, an Alpha deer demon" Shikamaru stated.

"I am Neji Hyuga, an Omega owl demon." Neji followed.

The last one was Hinata who was shaking at the prospect of speaking in front of all these people.

"uh-I a-am H-hi-hinata H-hi-Hyuga." She began stuttering. Neji finished for her cousin saying she was an Omega Owl demon as well. He was proud of her for being able to introduce herself and didn't want to have to push her more than necessary.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way I am going to inform you about the mission we are about to embark on. Since this is involving the Inari fox demon clan I wanted to bring in all our allies to show them that we are here to help and would like to continue making an alliance with them. I have suspicions that Naruto here is their clan leader's son due to the remarkable resemblance from the last time I saw him. Knowing the head of the Uzumaki clan would never allow his son to be taken I am afraid something terrible is going on in that region of the mountain and that Orochimaru has his hands in this. I am going to send you all in different teams so that you can go out in waves in case a previous team needs back up. Understood?" Fugaku finished.

"Understood." Came the group consensus.

"The first group will be Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi. The second group to go will be Itachi, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino and Choji." Fugaku stated. He wanted to send Itachi in the first group, but he knew Sasuke would not let Naruto go without him. "The first group will leave at dawn with the objective of making it into the Inari grounds. We are not here to fight with the Uzumaki's we are here to assist them in going against anything that Orochimaru has been up to. The second group will leave at six hours later. Go off and prepare your packs. I will have the servants ready your rooms. Dismissed." Fugaku states and leaves the training grounds.

Throughout this whole meeting Sasuke has worked his way inching his way to Naruto. Naruto starts to feel the same heat from before but is fighting against him because he must make sure his family is safe first. As Sasuke approaches him, Naruto holds up his arms to keep him at arm's length.

"Sasuke, now that my seals have been removed I am beginning to understand how you feel. I understand what Kakashi has explained to me that we have a special bond that has been formed, but right now I must focus on making sure my family is okay. I cannot focus on something like mating without knowing that my family is safe. Do you understand? When this is over we will figure this all out, but for now let's not be too close so we can both think clearly." Naruto firmly stated.

Sasuke nor his demon liked this one bit, but he understood what Naruto was going though and respected his decision. Although it would cause him some pain he would remain as distant as he could. Sasuke resumed his usual stoic face and accepted Naruto's conditions.

Naruto was also unhappy with this. At having most of his seals removed he was feeling more of the force of the imprinting and that thought terrified him. He wanted to focus on the mission at hand and then figure out these strange emotions. Ideally with his memories back in place.

The rooms were prepared, and everyone went into their respective rooms to prepare for their mission. Sasuke sulked away into his own room while Naruto watched him from afar wondering if he had made the right decision.

"Regretting your resolve so soon little one?" Itachi teased having seen the whole exchange.

Naruto had a full-blown blush on his face and couldn't look Itachi in the eyes.

"I am going to give you a piece of advice Naru, since I see you as my own little brother. Imprinting is a biological event that is your body telling you your high compatibility with a person of the opposite secondary gender. Imprinting is also known by other demons as True Mates, pair bonds or Soul Bonds. We wolves call it imprinting. Imprinting is not something that commonly happens. Many people fall in love without imprinting and live relatively happy lives. Call me an Idealist, but I think Imprinting goes beyond the biological. I think it's when your soul and the ancient demons that reincarnate inside of us recognize their other half in someone else. Haha sappy I know. I am not sure I always believed this, but in less than 24 hours I have seen my brother change and grow working to become someone who can earn your respect and trust. Although, these are all ramblings of a sappy lonely old Omega so take what I have to say with a grain of salt." Itachi laughed and smiled at Naruto who had only gotten redder as the conversation went along.

"Do you want to come to my room, so I can help you ready your pack?" Itachi asked changing the subject.

"Thank you Itachi, that would be really helpful." Naruto said averting his eyes from looking directly at Itachi, so he couldn't see the embarrassment in his face. Naruto sat in Itachi's room assembling his pack, determined not to let his thoughts stray to the brooding raven located right next door. He was frustrated. He was a 17-year-old Omega who was apparently strong enough to be in some group called the Inari 9. He didn't know what it all meant, but he had been able to make it so far without the Alpha. Why did he feel such a need to be near him, to have his respect, to make him smile? Why did it matter to him? Naruto shook his head trying to shake all these thoughts out of his head, when Itachi walked into the room holding a lovely kimono.

XXXX

"Itachi what are you holding?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this is this outfit we found you in. I didn't know if this was what you wanted to wear out. It's rumored that this kimono is the last thing that you see when you are a target of the Inari 9. You were sopping wet when we found you that night, so I had our staff clean and prepare this for you. Did you want to wear this out?" Itachi said.

Naruto took the cloth in his hands it was sturdy, but light and delicate. He felt a familiar feeling and decided this is what he wanted to wear to go out into battle. He didn't know why but he wanted to feel closer to his culture and heritage. Maybe leaning on these he could empty his mind of the plaguing thoughts about the Alpha on the other side of the wall.

"I want to wear it." Naruto almost whispered the words. "I want to find my family wearing our colors. I want them to recognize me." He finished holding the tears that were welling in his eyes. "Itachi I have to be strong. I can't let anything distract me. What if my family is in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"I understand Naruto. We are all here to help you. No one cares more about your happiness than that Alpha in the other room. He will do all in his power to make sure he can help you and so will I and the rest of the clans that are here. We will be your strength." Itachi said with conviction.

Naruto believed him. He began to change into his Kimono. Something about it making him look feral. The kimono was short in the front and longer in the back. As previously described it was black and embroidered with cherry blossom trees and the mark of the Inari fox was a vibrant red with flames. The obi was red with gold embroidery of the same blossom branches that were on the kimono. Naruto picked his hair up in a high pony tail and his long unruly locks gave him a wild look. Since Naruto released the henge he hadn't bothered putting away his ears nor tails. His whisker marks pronounced, and elongated fangs let everyone know they were looking at a strong and potentially merciless demon.

Naruto could not help, but stare in the mirror. He knew that this was not the same boy that the Uchiha's brought the previous night. He shivered feeling his unrestrained chakra in coursing through his body. He built his resolve knowing he was ready to go. He would handle the pull the Onyx wolf had on his heart later, now he proved to himself that he was self-sufficient.

Itachi saw the resolve in the kits eyes and heart. He knew his brother had his work cut out for him. No wonder Kakashi was enjoying the fact Sasuke and Naruto had imprinted, those two fierce personalities would soon clash and although Naruto came in looking like a cute little Omega he would be leaving the compound with all the determination of a warrior. He would not be swayed to give that life up easily. Itachi laughed knowing all bets were off once the final seal was removed since a full imprinting will trigger the strongest heat an Omega will ever face. He saw what happened to his cousin Shisui. There was no semblance of control there.

Itachi came up behind Naruto and hugged him.

"It's okay Naru, everything will be okay." Itachi said.

"Thank you Itachi." Naruto said. He smiled at Itachi knowing the other Omega had been such help to him during this time.

Itachi laid out the futons on the floor. Naruto couldn't sleep so he went to the courtyard under the cherry blossom tree. There was a full moon radiating the courtyard with its light. He went to the roots of the tree and sat there until unknowingly sleep overtook him.

Sasuke could not sleep either. He always got this way before missions. He went to his favorite place just to find the beautiful kitsune lightly snoring at the roots of the tree. Sasuke had to admit since he first saw Naruto, all drenched and bleeding, he thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. At this moment seeing the blond splayed at the roots of the tree in the clean kimono he knew the word beautiful was an understatement. He was surprised at how quiet his demon was. Usually any sign of Naruto set his demon off.

'I guess seeing him in my safe space, so calm is appeasing him at the moment.' Sasuke thought. He carefully approached the roots of the trees admiring the fox at its roots. He sat next to the kitsune who proceeded to move toward his warmth. Naruto's subconscious need for warmth had him seek out the raven until he had placed his head in the raven's lap. Sasuke let a rare smile grace his lips as he ran his hands through the golden strands and let his hands pet the fluffy appendages on Naruto's head. Naruto began to let out content purring noises and Sasuke let these purrs lull him into sleep where their worries would have to wait until dawn.

XXXX

The telling signs of dawn began to grace the skies as Naruto began to open his eyes. Through the cherry blossom branches, Naruto began to see the pink and orange hues. A smile graced his lips as he snuggled into the warm arms that embraced him. Naruto went stiff. He did not remember falling asleep in anyone's arms. His blue eyes looked up to see Sasuke's peaceful face still slumbering. He didn't know what happened, but he had felt so safe and warm the whole night and looking at Sasuke's peaceful face calmed him down. At least he knew that the raven-haired wolf still cared about him. Soon his eyes were captured by the onyx eyes that would not let him go. Sasuke continued to hold him in the gentle embrace they were sharing, feeling complete peace in that moment.

"I apologize, I couldn't sleep last night, and I found you in the place I come when I can't sleep. I sat next to you and the chill of the night must have made you seek my warmth. I was so comfortable I fell asleep. I know you said you want your space Naruto. I respect that and am willing to give it to you." Sasuke said his expression changing from the peaceful one he held before to the stormy eyes that Naruto hated seeing.

"Teme, don't worry about it. I am the one who was seeking your warmth. I am glad you understand me and maybe we don't need as much distance as I originally thought?" Naruto said with a smile on his face. Instantly Sasuke's complexion changed.

"What you can't resist my charm, Dobe?" Sasuke said with all his usual arrogance. A smirk placed on his lips.

"I don't know maybe that's something we will find out." Naruto said teasing the boy.

"Hey lovebirds! The rest of our team is waiting at the gates. Can you hurry this along, so we can get to the mission at hand?" Kakashi shouted.

As if on cue Naruto's face went red and a small blush graced Sasuke's cheeks. He was not used to being embarrassed like this and being caught in his favorite spot with the blond in his arms made him feel all kinds of vulnerable. A small growl escaped his lips as he gently released the blond from his embrace.

"We will be right there..." Sasuke said obviously upset. Little did he know that was the reaction that Kakashi wanted.

Together they walk through the corridors of the estate when they reach the gate. There Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi were waiting for them. Shikamaru had a knowing look on his face and made sure Sasuke knew what he was thinking.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi stated.

"Ready." The group responded. The morning light accompanying them on the journey to the Uzumaki grounds.

Author's Note:

Hello All, I hope you liked this chapter! It's a little on the longer side and still unbeta'd. I was having a hard time writing this chapter since I was having such a stressful week! But as promised here it is! Please review! Also, I really wanted to dedicate this chapter to The Fucking Sea Queen and Neoh who's reviews were the ones that got me off my butt to write this chapter this week! Thank you for your support and to all the lovely readers who make writing fanfiction worthwhile!


	5. Chapter 5

Night Time Strolls Along the Tori Gates Chapter 5:

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon as the group was making a fast pace toward the Inari grounds where the Uzumaki clan was known to reside. Kakashi and Sasuke were leading the group with Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto following close behind.

Naruto starts to recognize the Inari gates he remembered waking up at and keeps pushing forward. His subconscious keeping him closer to the Uchiha than he would like to admit. Later that morning they start approaching the gates that surround the village that is the Uzumaki residence.

As they continue to approach the gates they are ambushed by 8 shinobi wearing the same kimonos as Naruto with fox masks on covering their face. The tallest one with long dark red hair grabs Naruto as Naruto was trying to push Sasuke out of the way from one of the other shinobi. They had all been captured and were being threatened with a kunai to the neck, but Sasuke growls at the familiar embrace that the red headed alpha has on his Naruto. The shinobi holding him starts to dig the kunai into his neck. Naruto watches as the blood drips down Sasuke's neck and tenses.

"Brother, it's so good to have you back we have been so worried. You have been missing for weeks. Where have you been? You never came back from your last mission." Says the red headed stranger behind the mask.

Naruto looks at the man who is taking to him not really sure what to say since he has no recollection of what has happened before the last two days. He starts to observe him and notices this man seems familiar to him.

"Who are you to me?" Naruto replies calmly trying to assess the situation.

He looks at the shinobi that surround him and the rest of his team. They all seem so familiar but out of his memories grasp. Naruto grabs at his head as a headache begins at his temples. At this statement the red head gets angry because he assumes that the Uchiha had done something to his little brother. He goes up to Sasuke, who's eyes had begun to bleed red, and holds him up by the neck and throws him to the nearest tree where the others restrained him again on the floor.

"Uchiha, what have you done to my dear little brother? Did you use those cursed eyes of yours to make him loose his memory? Do you wish to declare war on the Uzumaki clan?" The red head says while removing his mask.

"Leave him alone! He did nothing but protect me!" Naruto said shaking in rage no one was allowed to treat Sasuke like that. He runs to Sasuke pushing the others away and checks to make sure he is okay. Sasuke pushes Naruto behind him to protect him. Naruto looks into the familiar eyes of the red head in front of him. He sees the familiar eyes and face framed by long red locks. The red ears poking out of his head and the nine swinging tails.

Naruto feels how familiar it all seems and begins to remember who this person might be. Memories are beginning to return to him as he feels the final seal starting to weaken in the presence of his family members.

"Kyuu, I lost my memories and found myself under the Inari gates. The Uchihas saved me from drowning. They came to help me find my family since I was afraid you were all in danger. Please don't hurt them they have been helping me since they found me." He finished with more strength in his voice.

Kyuubi pushes Sasuke out of the way and observes his little brother. He didn't like the possessive aura the Uchiha was exuding nor the way his brother ran to save him. He didn't like the Uchiha one bit.

"Naruto, our father will be the judge of that. You said you lost your memories, but I just heard you say my name? Explain." Kyuubi was furious. This was his precious little brother and he was not going to let some alpha come take him. He was exuding his chakra showing that he was mad making Naruto shake in fear at the show of power.

"Naruto had his memories along with the majority of his chakra sealed when we found him." Kakashi began.

"Did I speak to you?" Kyuubi snarled at Kakashi angry that someone would try to answer for Naruto.

"I apologize Uzumaki-san. I am Kakashi Hatake. I am the Uchiha's uncle and am the physician that attended to Naruto. I was the one who removed the first 8 levels of the seal placed by Orochimaru so that he could have his powers to come to the village. We rushed here in fear that Orochimaru was attacking or had attacked your village." Kakashi explained.

"I understand." Kyuubi said calmly. "We are bringing you where our clan leader can decide what to do and how to proceed with the information you have for him." Glancing at Sasuke and Naruto. "I assume there is more to the story. For now, I want you all to stay away from Naruto. Especially the Uchiha." He said looking directly at Sasuke.

At this command Naruto gave an indignant whine and Sasuke went to hold him closer when he was restrained by two of the shinobi. Another shinobi with short red hair hit Naruto on his pressure point causing him to faint then throwing him over his shoulder and racing him to the compound.

Sasuke started trying to fight back furiously at seeing someone take Naruto. His eyes spinning with the red and black. He felt the wind being knocked out of him as he saw Naruto being taken away.

"Sasuke control yourself." Shikamaru called out. "He is safe. He is with his family. Calm down you are making the situation so much worse. We will be able to sort everything out." Shikamaru's outburst helped calm Sasuke down enough to bring him to reason.

"Nice to see the rest of you happen to have a good head on those shoulders. Let the Uchiha know if he wants to keep his head, he will start being compliant and stay away from Naruto." Kyuubi commented as they began walking them to the compound. Sasuke understood the situation but his regular calm demeanor was disturbed since his demon was going insane now that Naruto had been taken away from him and by an alpha none the less. They began the long walk leading them to the compound, guarded by the Inari 9. Some of the most feared demons on Mt. Inari.

XXXX

They were brought to a room located in the of the house where two people were seated at the front. Sasuke began to observe them. There was an Alpha male fox who looked like an older version of Naruto. He had messy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The other was an Omega female fox with long red hair and dark grey blue eyes. They both had nine tails and the female looked extremely fierce.

"Father, we found these people outside of the gates with Naruto in their custody. Gaara took Naruto to his room to try to get some answers out of him. It seems as though his memories have been affected." Kyuubi announced. "This is Kakashi Hatake. He seems to have some information on Naruto's current condition."

The blond clan leader turned to one of the inari 9.

"Haku, please go check on Naruto. Have Tsunade do a thorough check on him and bring back a detailed report of his condition." He commanded. Then he turned his attention to the group. "I am Minato Uzumaki, and this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki. I married into the Uzumaki clan and was made to be the clan head by Kushina's father. We are Naruto's mother and father." He finished.

Sasuke was about to speak when Kakashi kicked him to shut him up. He had seen how volatile his nephew had been in regard to anything related to Naruto and that is the last thing they need at the moment.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san. As Kyuubi previously stated I am Kakashi Hatake. This is my nephew Sasuke Uchiha. He saved your son from drowning in the river surrounding our grounds. This is Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga. They are sons from some of the Uchiha's allied tribes. We asked them for their assistance when we had suspicions of Orochimaru's involvement in the situation." Kakashi explained.

"I see. What is my son's condition?" Minato said.

"When we found him, he had extensive memory loss and barely had any chakra. We removed 8 of the nine seals that Orochimaru placed on him giving him his chakra and muscle memory back, but the 9th seal must be removed by someone who shares his blood. I left it knowing that Uzumaki's are known for their seal work and would be able to remove it once here." Kakashi finished.

"There is something you are not telling me Kakashi." Minato said with a harsh voice. "Your name is known in my lands and I know you could've gotten around and removed Naruto's last seal? Why didn't you give my son his memories? Did you want to get in our good graces by bringing him back? How do we know you didn't kidnap him in the first place?"

Kakashi sighed he knew this was going to happen but didn't expect it to happen until the young adults were out of the room.

"Kakashi is that true?! Why not just remove the seal? If Naruto would've had his memories, we could've avoided the misunderstanding and had more information on the situation before running here and causing all these misunderstandings." Sasuke shouted at Kakashi.

'So, it seems that this was a decision that Kakashi made without consulting with the Uchihas' Minato thought.

"Explain yourself Hatake." Kyuubi said knowing where this was going. Based on Naruto's reactions toward the Uchiha, he suspected there was more to the story.

"You are right I could've removed the seal without a blood relative, but this would have been extremely painful to the boy and I couldn't see him suffer even more when removing the final seal." Kakashi said hoping they would believe him to avoid the topic at hand.

"You're a terrible liar Uncle! I know for a fact you don't care about making people suffer. Why didn't you take the seal off of him?" Sasuke said anger in his voice that there was still a mark left on Naruto's body that was made by that ugly snake.

"Hatake, my son Kyuubi seems to have a reason to think there is more to your story and Sasuke here does not believe you. Please indulge us." Kushina spoke anger tracing every word.

Kakashi knew there was no escaping this but was hoping to talk about this without Sasuke and his friends overhearing them.

"Minato and Kushina I was hoping to speak about this without the younger ones present. Since there is no easy way for me to tell you this, I will just say it. It seems that Sasuke and Naruto have imprinted on each other." Kakashi said.

"What are you saying that they have mated?!" Kyuubi says angrily walking rapidly toward the Uchiha with kunai in hand.

"Kyuubi, let Kakashi continue. I am sure that there is no way that the Uchiha's would have matted my youngest, omega, son with theirs without asking for his hand first." Minato said, daring Kakashi to say otherwise had happened. "They know there would be severe consequences for this."

Kakashi continued, "The remaining seal is keeping Naruto from accessing his memories, using his demonic chakra, and communicating with his demon. The seal has kept the full imprinting from progressing. As we all know, when the imprinting starts it will trigger the Omega's heat cycle causing the Alpha to go into a rut which would lead to consummating the mating. I did not remove Naruto's seal because I did not want to bring back your son already mated, since I know for a fact taking someone's Omega son or daughter and mating would bring consequences to our clans. As it is, controlling Sasuke has been difficult since his demon is not sealed away so this was another reason I decided to leave the seal" Minato listened to Kakashi's explanation and looked over at Sasuke who was blushing down to his neck.

Sasuke didn't like feeling so exposed. Yes, he had accepted that he had imprinted on Naruto, but he didn't really know all that it entitled to. All he knew was that he wanted to be with the dobe. He had a contagious happiness about him that he wanted to have in his life. He wanted to get to know Naruto and it hurt him when he wasn't around. He wanted to make Naruto happy and keep him smiling but hearing all these people talking about it like Sasuke's feelings were unwanted made him feel like he was burdening Naruto all this time. Sasuke's expression turned sullen.

Shikamaru understood the way Sasuke was feeling. He had gone through something similar when he and Neji hit puberty. They had been friends their entire life and one day something just clicked. Neji's heat set and Shikamaru's rut came, but before anything could happen they were separated until the initial imprinting period passed.

Now that they we're older they were allowed to spend time together, but the Hyugas had rejected their imprinting not allowing Shikamaru to be with Neji as anything more than friends. They said that Neji's mate was to be decided at a later time for the greater will of the clan.

This broke Shikamaru in ways he couldn't understand. His once peaceful demon grew angry and resentful not understanding why he couldn't be with his mate. His thoughts grew dark imagining that they would give Neji to another man.

Sasuke had been there for him during this difficult time. He recognized Sasuke's face was full of fear that they were going to reject him and not allow him to see the blond fox any longer. Shikamaru scooted closer to Neji knowing if they rejected Sasuke there would always be this deep longing in his heart like the one that he still felt for Neji. This was a pain that no amount of the torture they call conditioning could change your body's mind when it has decided on a mate.

"Thank you for giving us the whole story Kakashi." Minato stated. "We have to remove the final seal on Naruto, because it has the information about his last mission. Based on the fact that he has this seal it means he was most likely captured during his last mission. This mission had him exploring some rumors about the snake planning a grand attack on the humans that live in the Kyoto region." Kakashi and Sasuke began to look apprehensive. They both knew how Sasuke's demon had reacted to Naruto with all 9 seals and then with only one. Sasuke was scared what would happen to his barely existent control if they removed the final one.

"Now that you have revealed the fact that Sasuke and Naruto have partially imprinted on each other," Kushina continued. "We will have to ask you to leave the Uzumaki compound. We cannot have Naruto mated in such a critical time. We need him clear headed and in his prime. The Uchiha can send someone to discuss a potential mating, but first we need to figure a way to eliminate the threat that Orochimaru is bringing to all of Kyoto. I will also warn you that we do not take well to the idea of our son mating into your clan. He has never spent a day outside the Mt. Inari grounds and we do not take it lightly that your clan is involved with the humans in this city." Kushina finished.

Sasuke knew that he had been rejected by the Uzumaki family. Even if they had tried to be polite, it hurt so much to know he might be kept away from the dobe entirely. He wanted to be by his side like he was last night at the cherry blossom trees.

"Uzumaki-san please do not make me leave your son's side. I want to help him and your clan with this mission. I promised Naruto that I would be by his side helping him. I promised him that we would not think about mating until the problems at hand were solved. Is there a way to seal my demon so that the imprinting does not progress? That way I am able to stay by Naruto's side and he will have his memories?" Sasuke said respectfully to the Uzumaki couple.

Kakashi could not believe his own eyes or ears. Sasuke was not one to humble himself before anyone, yet for Naruto here he was pleading to be allowed to stay by his side. Shikamaru came close to Neji and held his hand knowing the feelings that were coursing through the both of them. They knew what Sasuke felt. They experienced that pain. They sacrificed having a romantic relationship all for the sake of being able to stay in each other's lives. Even though the longing was there they knew that needed to suppress that or they would risk losing everything.

Minato was surprised. He had heard of the Uchihas they were a very prideful clan. He never expected this boy to show any emotions toward his son. Imprinting was about genetic compatibility. It wasn't about romance. It didn't have to be followed, but Sasuke was making him rethink this. Knowing the boy was willing to go through a painful seal and loose some of his chakra just to be by Naruto's side surprised him.

"Let me just make sure I heard correctly. You are asking us to seal your demon away so that when we remove Naruto's seal you both won't allow the imprinting to progress? All so that you can remain by my son's side. Someone you don't even know if we will allow you to mate with." Minato asked.

Sasuke bowed humbly.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san you understood my request correctly." Sasuke answered unknowing of the two figures that walked into the room behind him.

"Having known Naruto his whole life, you have always been blessed by his warm radiance and sunshine." Sasuke began, "I have lived my whole life in the darkness. It is part of who we are as Uchiha. Kyuubi was right when he mentioned our cursed eyes. They're ultimately eyes who see suffering and death. We are wolf demons we hunt and protect our territory at night. Naruto came into my life and changed my perspective on these things just by being him and I have only had the pleasure of knowing him for a day. You're right you probably won't allow me or my clan to ask for your son's hand in marriage because he does deserve so much more, but please allow us and our allies to come beside you and face the threat at hand. I want to make sure Naruto is safe and happy. After we face that then we will discuss these trivial matters of mating at that time." Sasuke finished with a bright red blush on his face.

Sasuke was not one to speak his feelings but he would fight for the blond dobe that pacified his soul. Minato was shocked he did not expect that kind of maturity from a 17-year-old boy. He knew there was something special there and that he and Kushina might have to reconsider.

"Sasuke! Do you really mean that?! I knew I could change your mind about me!" A cheerful bright blond jumping into his arms shining with all the radiance in the world.

Sasuke's entire complexion changed and the smallest of smiles graced his face as his dobe cuddled into his arms. With Naruto beside him he knew he could overcome it all.

"Yes, dobe, I want you in my life. You won. In less than a day you convinced me to trust you." Sasuke said avoiding Naruto's gaze, embarrassed that Naruto had heard him say all he had said.

"Datebayo! See Sasuke I knew it! I told you I would earn your trust!" Naruto said taking this moment to jump out of Sasuke's arms and look for any signs of damage.

"They haven't given you such a hard time, have they?" Naruto asked scolding his parents lovingly.

"Baby! Come here to your mother and give me a hug!" Kushina said running to her son and embracing him. Minato following right behind her.

"Oh, Naruto we are so glad you are okay! We missed you so much!" Minato exclaimed he said holding his son.

"What did Tsunade say about your condition?" Minato said.

"Hi Mom and Dad! Tsunade-baa chan said I am okay! I just have a seal, but it's getting weaker by the second and my memories are flooding back. I still can't remember the mission too well, but she said the seal should break on its own, by the end of the day, as long as I am surrounded by my family. Although man for late spring its sure starting to get really hot." Naruto said his face flushed and eyes beginning to glaze over.

Kakashi's face went pale recognizing the look of possession that went over Sasuke's face. The seal was weak and Sasuke's demon was starting to sense Naruto's demon waking up the pheromones triggering changes in both Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi and Shikamaru ran to Sasuke and restrained him.

"What the hell you guys why are you holding back Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked starting to feel really flushed a strange hot sensation coursing through his veins and the need to be close to Sasuke arising.

"Naruto get out of here we need to place a seal on Sasuke." Kakashi told him.

"What why do we have to do that? Let go of him I just want to…ahh Kyuu let go of me!" Naruto began yelling profanities.

"Naru, were going back to your room. You may have beat up Gaara and forced your way out, but you won't be able to do that to me." Kyuubi said thinking of how he was going to keep his little brother out of the Uchiha's grasp.

Kyuubi walked out with a screaming Naruto who was yelling saying he only wanted to hang out with his friends and be next to Sasuke. Sasuke braced himself as his demon was raging to be let out and claim Naruto and subjugate him by his side. Shikamaru was coaching Sasuke telling him how to calm down and as soon as Naruto and his pheromones were away they were able to release Sasuke who just collapsed on the floor from all the effort it took.

"You do know even if we seal your demon, you will still feel the pain and yearning of an incomplete imprinting bond. Over the years to you can condition yourself to forget it, but the closer you are to him the more pain you will experience." Kakashi said to Sasuke and looked at Shikamaru to understand his message as well.

"Uncle I understand. He is worth it." Sasuke grunted out feeling the pain at that moment.

"Minato it seems my nephew understands what he is asking for. Do you give our clans permission to assist you during this mission?" Kakashi asked.

Minato was processing everything that just happened in front of him. He had never seen his son so full joy. He was absolutely glowing in the Uchiha's arms. Naruto has always been a happy boy, but this was absolutely different. Minato had never experienced an imprinting. He had always heard about them, but he and Kushina fell in love the old fashion way. He wanted to give Naruto that choice. The imprinting bond dies if one mates with another or if one of the two dies. Experiencing his son with his bonding pair made him rethink some of the ideas he had. Maybe this is another choice he needs to give Naruto. Kushina looked into Minato's eyes and he knew they were in agreement. They needed to figure out what they were going to do and quick because once Naruto's seal was gone, Sasuke would have to be far away because there was no stopping them from completing the bond.

"I don't think we should do the seal." Minato said. He was beginning to doubt himself. "It would be unfair to Sasuke and I cannot ask my son to suffer for our sake. Is it possible to get a representative from your clan out here?" At that moment a knock on the door made Minato pause. The door opened letting in the second wave of shinobi into the room.

"I was told to come here by the guards at the gate. I hear Naruto screaming profanities and something about a seal. I assume my brother has offered to seal himself while Naruto finishes some mission he was yelling about. Boy does that boy have some lungs on him." Itachi said chuckling.

A room full of shock-stricken faces greeted Itachi. It seems as if they forgot the second group that was to follow them at noon. Since they were trackers they were able to get to the grounds quicker than the first team. Itachi notices the tension in the room and decided to introduce himself.

"Uzumaki-san, I am Itachi Uchiha the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. I am the heir to the clan and it is my position to lead our clan once my father says I am ready. I will be representing my clan. I am honored to meet the parents of Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said.

"Hello Itachi, I am Minato, and this is my wife Kushina. For some reason I don't think we need to fill you in." Minato said.

"Thank you, Minato, I can assume what has happened due to your sons' screams in the compound. Whoever this Kyuu is, is in for a beating Haha. I also overheard that you need a representative. Let's move this meeting to a place with less people since this room is starting to get crowded. Would you be able to provide some rooms for our team to stay?" Itachi stated.

"I cannot believe you are an Omega!" Kushina stated! "You're so smart and strong! I love seeing Omegas like you they remind others how spectacular we Omegas can be. My father didn't let me take over until I was mated! I hope your father doesn't make you wait too long." Kushina said impressed with Itachi.

Itachi began to blush not used to being so thoroughly complimented.

"Haha I am sorry Itachi my wife is very direct. Don't be surprised if she tries to marry you off to one of our Alpha children! Of course, we will make room for all your allies and Kakashi, Sasuke, Kushina, you and I will meet for dinner in a couple of hours." Minato said.

With this everyone was escorted to their rooms and Minato and Kushina sat in the meeting room wondering what they were going to do with this new development.

XXXX

"Kyuu I swear I am going to kick your ass so hard it's going to be tomorrow when you find it because I will have kicked it into the future." Naruto said kicking and screaming as his brother dragged him into his room.

"Naruto, I am the one who has to kick your ass for getting captured and coming back with an intended mate?!" Kyuubi said.

"Haha he's hot right?" Naruto said winking at his brother as his face became flush.

"God I am not drunk enough for this conversation. I think I have to break into baachans stash!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "I was just saying the truth! He is really strong, and I can't wait to spar with him! Do you think Mom and Dad will let him stay?" Naruto said sighing as he threw himself on the futon. He was scared his parents wouldn't let Sasuke stay with him.

"Naru, I am sure with your little possessive outbreak of throwing yourself on the boy, Mom and Dad know better than to deny you. Knowing you, you'll run off after him even if it means starting a war." Kyuubi laughed.

"Hey! I would probably make them disown me first, so it doesn't cause a war!" Naruto yelled, "Oh god Kyuu you have to see his brother. His brother is an Omega and he soooooooo gorgeous. I am sure mom would LOVE him for you." Naruto said to his brother.

"Naruto, for the hundredth time I am not gay! Just because you like men does not mean everyone does little brother." Kyuubi said reminding his brother his preferences.

"Okay Kyuu but I warned you Itachi is prettier than any of the girls you've ever brought home! I still get nightmares thinking of the last girl you brought home!" Naruto started cackling as the door knocked.

"Naru, can I come in?" Itachi called through the door.

"Speak of the devil, Kyuu! You'll get to meet Itachi!" Naruto whispered as he went to open the door!

"Tachi! It's only been 6 hours, but I missed you!" Naruto said hugging Itachi.

Itachi was smiling when he saw Naruto now with his memories returned to him and his whole personality coming out to play. He loved seeing him so happy and playful and not as shy and scared as he was at the Uchiha compound.

"I missed you too, Naru. Is this the Kyuu you said you were going to demolish. It can't be since he is very much here." Itachi laughed and extended his hand to the other person in the room.

At that moment the room Itachi and Kyuubi locked eyes and neither could hear what Naruto was saying. It was like the entire world had stopped. Itachi started to feel light headed and hot when Kyuubi began to growl feeling his whole body reacting. Naruto could smell Itachi starting to go into heat and it took all his strength to hold Kyuubi back from pouncing on the Omega.

"Help someone please help!" Naruto called.

"Itachi's eyes had glazed over and nothing Naruto could say to him would get through to him. He recognized that look from Omegas in heat cycles. This was a really strong one.

'Itachi and Kyuu must've just imprinted. What the hell I thought this was rare!' Naruto thought.

"Naruto, I heard you yelling and came to help." Shikamaru came running to the door with Neji following behind.

Naruto had to brace himself and hold Kyuubi back much harder since his demon did not like the presence of another Alpha near his mate.

"Grab Itachi and take him somewhere else. Send anyone to come in here and help me!" Naruto exclaimed.

One smell of the room told the story that these two had just imprinted.

'This is exactly what had happened to himself and Neji' Shikamaru thought to himself 'In one moment you just snap'.

Shikamaru takes Itachi out while Naruto holds Kyuubi back.

"Kyuu calm yourself! What the hell just happened?! There go your ideas of not being gay. Apparently, your body entirely disagrees with you." Naruto snickered. Being able to access his demon he began to let out calming pheromones.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened!" Tsunade said. Kushina was following right behind her.

Tsunade came into the room and assessed the situation.

"Brat, you couldn't let your little brother do anything one step before you?" Tsunade said to Kyuubi who was now extremely self-conscious.

"Damn Kyuu, your sporting a HUGE one!" Naruto laughed. "Oww mom what was that for." He reacted to Kushina hitting him for his lewd comment.

"What the hell just happened?" Kyuubi asked out of breath.

"Well brat, you just imprinted on the other Uchiha boy. The older one that was supposed to come and clear up some of the problems we were having. Although based on that reaction you had to him were just adding more problems to the list." Tsunade said tempted to smack her grandson upside the head.

"Oh god I was just telling Itachi about my strong Alpha sons! He does have good taste, Gaara would've been way too young for him." Kushina giggled.

"Well so much for you not being gay huh Kyuu? You just had to steal my spotlight! What happened on we have to focus on getting Orochimaru, I bet that is the last thing on your mind right now." Naruto just loved being right. He knew Itachi and Kyuu would have good chemistry but even the universe agreed with him.

Kyuubi had a raging headache and a boner that would not go down even in the presence of his annoying brother.

"Can you guys just leave so I can take a cold shower and clear my head for the moment?" Kyuubi asked.

"We have a meeting with the Uchihas in an hour. Tsunade brought some heat and rut suppressants that should be strong enough to last us the conversation. She will administer them to you and the Uchiha boys, so we can figure out what the hell were going to do with you all. Your father is going to be royally pissed at you Kyuubi you know he wanted to set you up with that girl from the village of the mist." Kushina stated.

Tsunade poked them both with a needle and left the room to search for the Uchiha brothers.

"Okay boys get ready I will see you in an hour in our favorite tea room. That is where dinner will be served." Kushina said and walked out leaving her sons to contemplate everything that has happened.

"Damn it Naru, can't you be wrong for once?" Kyuubi said.

"I don't know! I am excited I love Itachi! I want to have him in our family! He is really sweet, super smart, and really nice." Naruto laughed. "Mhmm maybe he deserves better than you."

Kyuubi growled. "I have no idea what I am going to do. We don't even know each other. For all we know he has a lover back from his home village." Kyuubi said upset.

"Nah Haha he was talking about being a lonely old Omega. Maybe this will be good for you both?" Naruto said pensively.

"Naru you do know if you mate with Sasuke, Itachi will be your brother in law regardless?" Kyuubi said remembering Naruto's previous statement.

Naruto went all red. Mating? Were he and Sasuke going to mate? He was a late bloomer, he had never even had a heat cycle.

"Kyuuuuuuu! Don't talk about that stuff. Sasuke-teme is hot and yeah, I want to be in his arms all the time and cuddle him. And maybe I have thought kissing him would be so good…." Naruto trailed off.

"Earth to Naruto? Get to your point and stop drooling on your futon." Kyuubi said unable to control his laughter at his naïve little brother.

"Oh, Uhh yeah I don't know if I want to mate! I haven't even had a heat cycle yet!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's okay little bro we will figure it all out"

XXXX

Shikamaru was carrying a really hazy Itachi over to Sasuke's appointed room. Neji didn't like the proximity of an Omega in heat so close to Shikamaru, but he understood the necessity of it at the moment. It also helped that Itachi wanted nothing to do with Shikamaru and was trying to get back to Kyuubi as Shikamaru was practically dragging him to Sasuke. Neji could not understand why Itachi, such a gentle soul, could imprint with Kyuu who had been nothing but hostile to them.

Neji opened the door allowing Shikamaru to place Itachi on the prepared futon. Sasuke seemed to be in the bathroom and stepped out after his brother was laid down.

"Shikamaru what is wrong with my brother?" Sasuke asked in concern while smelling the strange sent in his room.

"Well it seems like your brother just imprinted on Kyuubi and it triggered his heat" Shikamaru filled in.

"Why do I have a feeling that this trip is going to be very problematic?" Neji said.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru corrected. Neji looked at Shikamaru tired of not being able to spend any alone time with him. If all the Uchihas and Uzumakis were going to cause trouble, then he would show Shikamaru a whole new meaning of the world troublesome.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru and I will be going to our room and it is very likely you will not see us until tomorrow morning." Neji said with a slight blush on his face while Shikamaru looked at him in shock.

"For Christ sake you guys please don't get caught up in all the hormones and do something stupid. You know with Itachi imprinting and my imprinting our asses are already on the line, right?" Sasuke said pleading with his friends.

"Okay, we won't do anything stupid." Shikamaru said.

They stepped out the door leaving Sasuke to his troubles but not before Sasuke heard Neji whisper.

"He said nothing about doing someone smart."

Sasuke decided he would deal with that at another time. He had always disagreed with the Hyugas and they could go to hell with their ideas that those two shouldn't be together when it was obvious how much they should be. Clans be damned, at the moment Sasuke had bigger problems to face. Sasuke brought his attention back to Itachi.

"Tachi are you okay? Its Sasuke." He started when someone came right in the door.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I guess my brat picked one out with manners. Good luck with Naruto. He may have the face of an angel, but boy is it the most misleading thing he can be the devil when he wants to." Tsunade said.

"I am Tsunade the doctor on this compound. Your brother just imprinted, and I am going to give him and you some suppressants so your meeting with our clan heads and their sons doesn't become a big mess." She said with a smirk on her face.

"That is understandable. Will it pull Itachi out of this heat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, apparently, they were only near each other for a few seconds, so it wouldn't be enough to trigger a full heat. This is a special batch of suppressants we make so that if our shinobi go into heat in the field they can stop it to allow them to get to a safe place. It is an injection, so it may hurt, but it will help get us through the conversations we have ahead." Tsunade said pulling out a needle from her pack.

Sasuke pulled out his arm and let her inject him. He helped her with Itachi as well.

"He should be waking up in about an hour. At that time have him get ready. We will be meeting tonight at one of the smaller meeting rooms for dinner to discuss this whole situation. Tsunade said leaving the room.

Sasuke looked at his brother laying on the futon and although this had been such a long day for them, he had a feeling this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Author's Note:

So, this is an extra-long chapter! I delayed posting it because I rewrote it like three times! I am not 100% happy with it but I am excited to keep writing. Thank you for all the new followers and likes! It is really inspiring 3 I made it Ita/Kyuu because I just love that pairing and I will be making the Kakashi/Iruka pairing later on. There was a lot of dialog in this chapter so forgive me I hope to add some more action in the upcoming chapters and maybe even a little more romance 😊 Thank you for reading! I will try to post again this Sunday night!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sasuke watched Itachi waiting anxiously for him to wake up. For the first time in his life there was so much uncertainty to what would happened. Orochimaru was rearing his ugly snake face into their lives that could turn out to be the beginnings of a war. Yet in all this turmoil the only thing Sasuke could focus on was the blond fox who was driving him mad. They had given his brother and himself something to help with the hormones but from getting to know the dobe in the small conversations they had, he did not want to be told he had to keep away. It would be one thing if the blond dobe didn't want him, but he knew there was chemistry between them.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Itachi groaning and beginning to wake up.

"Sasuke...?" Itachi groaned out.

"Here Itachi, drink some water." Sasuke offered after hearing his brother's strained voice.

"Hey ototo… what the hell just happened to me…? I just remember going to say hi to Naru-chan and then It's almost like I blacked out." Itachi said nervously.

Sasuke didn't know how to break it to his brother. Sure, his brother joked about finding himself a good Alpha, but Itachi's powerful and independent demeanor was not conducive to his words. Naruto was extremely powerful and independent, but he loved that about the blond. Hopefully that Kyuubi asshole will like that about Itachi.

"Umm Anki... I don't know how to break it to you, it seems like you may have imprinted on Kyuubi. Uh Naruto's oldest brother." Sasuke said hesitantly.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's serious gaze and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Imprinting was not even a common occurrence. How could that be true? Itachi began to try to remember what happened in Naruto's room and he remembered looking into midnight blue eyes and the shock that hit his system. Itachi unconsciously shivered remembering the promise of power those eyes shone with.

"Anki? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, pulling Itachi out of his thoughts.

"What time is it Sasuke?" Itachi said getting out of the futon and steadying himself.

"It's almost time for dinner. Were supposed to meet with the Uzumakis about Naruto and me. Although I guess we have to meet about what just happened between you and Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

Itachi shivered at the mention of Kyuubi's name.

"God's Naruto was lucky that he had that seal when he met you. You have been able to get to know him... and now that my memories have come back…" Itachi said with a blush on his face, "I got dragged out of Naru's room begging for Kyuubi like some wanton whore…" Itachi said looking so defeated and embarrassed because it was so unlike him to lose his cool control.

Sasuke was not used to seeing his brother so embarrassed.

"I guess my theory of you being so perfect you were actually a robot is wrong." Sasuke said snickering.

Itachi laughed remembering when Sasuke was a small cub how he would tell Itachi it wasn't fair that he couldn't be a robot like him.

"Well I have no idea what we are going to do about this mess Sasuke. We are both stuck with this imprinting issue and Orochimaru is out there doing god knows what. I am worried about what Naruto will have to say when his full memories return. If that snake did anything to him I will personally…" Itachi's thoughts trailed off into angry muttering.

"Itachi I understand how you feel there are a lot of things going on, but first we have to figure out what we are going to do about the mess we have in front of us. At least Kushina-san likes you. Minato was looking at me like he wanted to plan my funeral." Sasuke said.

"It's okay Ototo we will figure it all out in time." Itachi reassured feeling like his problems could be solved one at a time.

Thump…thump… thump… moan… thump… moan… thump… "nghh Shika…" Neji's voice could be heard panting through the wall.

"Sasuke, please tell me that the room next to us is not Shikamaru's room and please tell me that is not Neji's voice I hear." Itachi sighed.

"Umm Tachi, I think I know better than to lie to you…" Sasuke said.

"Those two are just adding to the list of problems we are going to have to face. Dad is going to kill us when they find out." Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed, "Can you blame them? Honestly, I am surprised they were allowed to come on this mission together. You know they never get to spend any time together and I honestly can't think of a better match. They are adults and can make the decision of who they want to mate. Although I regret agreeing to room next to Shikamaru." Sasuke chuckled.

"God Hayashi Hyuga is going to have my head on a platter at the end of all this." Itachi said smacking his hand on his forehead.

XXXX

All the preparations for dinner were set. All of the allies were going to feast in the dining hall while Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi had a private dinner with the Uzumaki family.

Sasuke walked into the tea room with his eyes on the floor admiring the lovely tatami mats. Kakashi could not believe all the trouble his nephews were causing and Itachi was terrified to look up across the table at Kyuubi for embarrassment of what happened earlier that afternoon. Minato and Kushina looked calm whereas Naruto was also admiring the tatami mats and Kyuubi was admiring the ceiling tiles. Gaara was just hoping dinner would end soon so he could leave before things got any stranger and that was saying something because there was nothing normal about the Uzumakis.

Dinner was served at the table and they all slowly and silently began to eat when Naruto broke the silence.

"I can't take the silence anymore! I am staying with the teme and that is final! I am not negotiating this." Naruto yelled toward Minato who was looking at him incredulously.

Kakashi knew that blond was a firecracker, but he felt sorry for Sasuke who would have to learn how to contain all that energy.

"Naruto, we have guests at the table and we already discussed this with you and Kyuubi." Kushina said in a hushed tone.

"Well I don't give a rat's ass about Orochimaru. We will go kick his ass as soon as we can, but I am staying with Sasuke." Naruto continued shouting.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe the blond wanted to stay by his side. This was aside from the hormones since they were all on suppressants which made Sasuke feel 100 times better than he had ever felt before.

"Naruto, shut up can you please let us eat dinner?" Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and sat him back down.

"You just say that because they're letting you try to pursue Itachi and mhm….mhfff.." Naruto yelled while Kyuubi turned red and grabbed Naruto to cover his mouth with his hands.

"Ow you bit me you bitch" Kyuubi yelled holding his hand. "Gaara can you please reason with him. You know he only ever listens to you."

"The words reason and Naruto don't belong in the same sentence." Gaara said calmly eating his food. "I got knocked out once today, I am not trying for a second time."

Naruto had the biggest smirk on his face. He loved terrorizing his older brothers.

"Naruto, please we have discussed this, you will do as we say." Minato stated starting to become aggravated with his sons.

"I am sorry to interrupt the clearly one-sided conversation here but can we all talk about this topic and decide as a group." Kakashi stated, "I will represent my nephews here since they seem so shocked neither of them have spoken."

"Let's start from the beginning." Itachi said helpfully. "Why was Naruto captured?"

"Because he's an over confident pain in the ass." Kyuubi muttered under his breath and Itachi couldn't help but laugh when Naruto elbowed Kyuubi in the side.

"I heard that you damn Fox." Naruto said. "I can answer that one now that I have most of my memories back. I was on a mission to investigate one of Orochimaru's inactive hide outs since there had been whispers that he is trying to get an army together to attack the humans of Kyoto. Orochimaru had left Mt. Inari quite a few years ago, but we had reason to suspect he came back as there were many rumors of snakes in these woods. As I was following the trail, Gaara and I decided to split up since he was going back to the rest of the Inari 9 to give them details on the hideouts whereabouts. I stayed behind to begin our investigation."

Naruto paused in his story as some more of the painful memories flashed in his mind. Sasuke's face was full of concern and rage.

"Unfortunately, I have not been able to regain all of my memories because of something that stupid bastard snake did but I do remember being captured, gagged, and moved to another location. There I was tortured for information about the inari gates and the ancient defense mechanism. It seems they wanted to use it in their ploy. I told them I had no idea what they were talking about since most of the general public doesn't know about that information. When they saw I wouldn't give them any information and I was struggling more than they could contain, they drugged me. This is where my memories are fuzzy. I remember escaping, but I can't remember how or why since I didn't have any memories of Orochimaru, I think someone helped me from the inside." Naruto finished his tale his body shaking remembering the trauma much better than his mind could.

Throughout Naruto's story without even noticing it himself Sasuke found himself next to the blond holding him in his arms. Naruto didn't divulge the details of his torture, but he knew what that snake was capable of. He had been kidnapped by Orochimaru as a child once and luckily, he didn't remember everything that happened while he was captive, but he knows he had nightmares for years to follow.

"Shhh it's okay Naru you're not there anymore." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear tenderly.

Itachi still wasn't used to seeing the tenderness that his brother exhibited towards Naruto. He was used to the cold asshole his brother usually was.

Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke and visibly relaxed.

"I know teme. It was awful, but I am safe now." The blond said looking at Sasuke with deep blue eyes. There was so much emotion behind that statement.

"Well based on what I have learned from my father, the Uzumaki's, specifically, the Inari 9 are the ones who guard this mechanism that is supposed to be a last resort for a mass attack to the demons who live on the Mt." Itachi stated.

Kyuubi was attentively listening to Itachi loving the eloquence in which he spoke.

"Yes, Itachi you are right." Minato answered. "We don't want to bring the battle to our clan's village because of the dangers that this could mean for the village and the access to the defense mechanism. We want to strike him while he thinks were down. He knew Naruto was one of the Inari 9 and leaving with a seal would weaken us."

"Well our clan and our allies would love to assist you with this, but bringing this topic back to my nephews and your sons, why is it that you will not allow Naruto to be with Sasuke, but you would allow Itachi and Kyuubi to be together?" Kakashi asked.

At this Itachi and Kyuubi began to turn red. Neither of them being used to being in situations like this. Here they were discussing their mating and they barely knew each other. Itachi was still embarrassed about his earlier behavior.

"Well," Minato sighed. "Those in the Inari 9 are not allowed to have mates. Once they find someone they want to mate we work on finding their replacement. It takes a while because the requirements and qualifications are quite extensive. All three of my sons are Inari 9 shinobi."

"We are in a critical time right now needing the whole group of Inari 9 to be available and fully focused on the attack we want to launch. Kyuubi is older and we had been preparing his replacement since Minato had planned on mating him to another clan to form an alliance. Now that we have witnessed him imprint on Itachi, we think this is another opportunity to build relationships with the Uchiha and potentially keep our son closer." Kushina finished.

"So basically, you had prepared for Kyuubi to leave the Inari 9 ranks due to mating, so this would be simple." Kakashi said.

Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's lap enjoying the preening and attention he was receiving but become increasingly sad as the conversation continued.

"I already told you. I can stay in the Inari 9 until you find someone to take my place. Sasuke teme will totally stay here with me." Naruto said.

"Naruto, the Inari 9 cannot have mates! Not even while we look for their replacements. The missions we send you on are too dangerous for you to be distracted. That's why we have this rule." Minato started.

"It's a stupid rule. This teme here would push me forward and give me 100 times more reasons to make sure I make it home." Naruto said with a blush. "You haven't even asked Tachi and Kyuu if they want to be together. Sasuke and I already told you we will do what we have to, but we want to be together."

Itachi almost choked on his food when he heard Naruto's statement. He had subtly been checking out Kyuubi the entire meal. Growing jealous of the spoon he held that had the honor of touching his lips. Itachi shook his head to pull him out of the stupor he was in.

"Ehhem... I… uh think my parents wouldn't mind a marriage for alliance, but we do already have Naruto and Sasuke who seem to be more willing than Kyuubi." Itachi said with his ears folding on his head subconsciously nervous of what Kyuubi was thinking.

Kyuubi saw that and understood that Itachi thought that he was being rejected.

"I never said I wasn't willing." Kyuubi said surprising everyone, even himself. He had never been attracted to men, but honestly, he had never been attracted to anyone. He didn't understand what he felt when he looked at Itachi, but he didn't want it to end.

"I know we don't know each other Itachi, but I would love the honor of getting to know you. I had always heard about imprinting and thought it was a load of bull, but I am man enough to admit how wrong I was… I feel complete with you at my side… I know we don't know each other but based on all the wonderful words Naruto had to say about you, I want to do this with you and get to know you." Kyuubi finished with a giant blush on his face.

"Woah Kyuu has feelings? I just thought he was a Dick 100% of the time." Naruto said with his mouth open.

"Naruto has anyone told you, you're so much prettier with your mouth shut and words not coming out of it." Gaara told him.

"Gaara! You ass!" Naruto yelled.

As Naruto yells someone knocks at the door and walks in. It's a brunette with his fox mask on. He looks at Naruto and says, 'where did I go wrong with you?' under his breath.

"Naruto, your parents must think I have been the worst uncle to you. Here they trust me to raise you and yet I have heard you screaming profanities throughout the grounds all day. You're cuddled up to some Alpha and you haven't even come to say hello to me in the time you have been back at the compound." The brunette started.

Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's arms and runs to the newcomer.

"Iruka! I missed you sooo much!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka lightly bushes his hands in Naruto's hair and gives him a soft smack and begins to remove his mask.

"I taught you to be a strong and independent Omega and here you are betraying me melting at some alpha you only met yesterday." Iruka said holding Naruto in his arms.

Naruto's ears droop and Tsunade walks into the room with some more needles.

"I came by incase we needed additional doses." Tsunade said with an evil glint in her eyes as she looked at her grandson.

Naruto guarded himself behind Iruka when he noticed Iruka was all warm and flush.

"Hey Iruka, what is wrong with you?" Naruto said.

Iruka and Kakashi had their eyes locked on to each other. Luckily being able to control some of their more primal instincts due to their age.

"Please tell me the lovely Iruka would be available to mate." Kakashi said through gritted teeth trying his self-control.

In a moment's notice Tsunade had injected Kakashi and threw the needle at Iruka who immediately injected himself.

"I didn't expect that, but wow that was convenient." Tsunade said.

"Iruka-sensei, you gave me shit over falling for Sasuke, but you don't even know Kakashi-sensei's name and you're weak in the knees." Naruto said snickering and walking towards Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am telling the chefs no ramen for a month!" Kushina said. "I am tired of your language."

Naruto sat next to Sasuke with his ears drooping, knowing to be silent lest he loose ramen for longer than that.

"Iruka it seems like you have become part of this meeting." Minato said.

"This is Iruka Umino yet another one of the Inari 9. Can you please stop imprinting on my strongest soldiers?" Minato asked pleadingly.

"Whoever said this imprinting thing was rare was full of bull shit." Tsunade said and Kyuubi agreed.

"I should stay away from the new kids. I personally don't want to have the stupid ass look everyone in this room has on their face. I am used to Naruto looking like an Idiot but damn this is too much." Gaara said seriously.

"Gaara get the fuck out of here before I personally kick your ass." Naruto and Kyuubi said in unison.

Gaara shrugged being used to this treatment. Those two temperamental foxes were not used to hearing the truth. Gaara and Tsunade decide to leave the room since they did not want to get involved with any more of these crazy antics.

"Well it seems that the longer we discuss this the messier it gets." Minato started, and the door was opened once again. This time he was face to face with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hello Minato and Kushina, it has been awhile." Fugaku said with a smile on his lips. He and Minato were close friends in their youth.

"Hello old friend, it seems we may become family soon." Minato said. "Please sit."

Fugaku took the site of the room. He didn't know what had gone about but Itachi sent him a messenger bird saying they would be discussing with the Uzumakis and that they should come. Kakashi usually disinterested face was staring at a brunet who was standing on the opposite side of the room looking like his whole world had shattered. Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he held a whimpering blond saying something about ramen. Itachi was flushed red in the face while a man with long red hair was intently staring at him.

"So, what is it that were discussing today?" Mikoto said cheerfully dragging Fugaku to sit next to Kushina and Minato.

"Well, my dear sister, to bring you up to date. Sasuke and Naruto have imprinted. Itachi and Minato's oldest Kyuubi have imprinted and it seems as if I have imprinted on that beautiful brunette fox who is trying to hide from me and I do not appreciate it." Kakashi stated making Iruka turn a whole brighter shade of red.

"Wow, I leave you all to go on a simple mission to bring Naruto home and you all are trying to bring everyone back with you?" Fugaku asked incredulously.

"Fugaku, I cannot let Naruto and Iruka, the previously mentioned brunet, be mated at the moment." Minato stated.

"Minato, I understand where you're coming from, but don't you know how strong the imprinting bond can be? All I have heard are speculations but seeing my youngest son there tenderly holding your son and smiling. It must be so strong, he never smiles. He is usually always brooding over something." Fugaku stated.

"I understand, I see the changes in Naruto. I see changes in Kyuubi and these two imprinted less than two hours ago." Minato said.

"I can see that. My know it all heir would've spoken up by now if he weren't so embarrassed. Honestly an emotion I didn't even know he could have." Fugaku said laughing.

"Well what do I do Fugaku. These are three of my Inari 9. One third of my strongest." Minato said pleading.

"Minato don't you think it's time to change traditions? Let them all figure out their mating situations. They're all grown. We will station our allies here and we will be ready to defend the grounds while things settle down. I have enough people on the Uchiha grounds and you have the Inari Gate Defense to protect." Fugaku suggested.

Minato was thoughtful, and he looked at Kushina who was not pleased with this idea.

"I am not marrying off my little Naru. That is final." Kushina said. "I am not pleased with Iruka nor Kyuubi leaving, but they are both old enough to make that decision for themselves."

"I am old enough to make the decision for myself!" Naruto started when Sasuke held him back.

"Kushina I understand how you feel. Sasuke is my youngest and I consider they are far too young, but if you try to keep them apart they will just be miserable. There are two of our allies who did that with their sons and it has been so devastating to watch." Mikoto said.

Sasuke and Itachi gave each other a knowing glance. They both knew the couple their mother was talking about was no longer apart or suffering. Unfortunately they knew exactly what they were doing at the moment.

"Darling," Minato stared into Kushina's eyes, "I am not ready to let go of them either, but Fugaku is right… this is a decision they need to make on their own. This is a decision we cannot make for them. Fugaku is giving us the back up to buy them a bit of time to sort things out. Tsunade can give them medicine to make sure there are no cubs to worry about after their first heat together and we may have to revisit some of the old laws about the Inari 9 and amend them. They will retire when they no longer wish to be shinobi." Minato finished. He didn't want to be part of making his son unhappy.

Minato's words gave Kushina some peace. Just as Minato finished speaking there was a resounding slap in the room and all eyes turned to a very red Iruka and Kakashi with a red handprint on his face.

"You hentai!" Iruka screamed while running out the room.

Everyone looked at Kakashi. If looks could kill, Kushina would've been Kakashi's downfall. Sasuke and Itachi could not believe what just happened because Kakashi was always so smooth with his previous partners.

"Man, I haven't seen Iruka so insulted since the last time Ero-sen was reading is erotica to him." Naruto laughed, "Damn Kakashi I don't even want to know what you said to him that rivals that."

"Let's just say Iruka is not off the mark about Kakashi." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Kakashi was glaring at them.

"Well since we have decided we are figuring out the mating situation as adults, I have a fox to catch." Kakashi said with a perverse grin in his eyes as he ran in the direction Iruka went.

"We're not too attached to him so if he goes over the line I wouldn't mind having one less uncle." Sasuke said looking at Kushina and giving her a polite small smile.

His mom smacked him on the head not believing what he had said.

"Since when did Sasuke get a sense of humor?" Fugaku said. "Well Itachi and Sasuke take your new uhh friends uhh or whatever y'all decide to be and figure your stuff out. Minato and I need to start talking strategy and mobilizing with the documents that Gaara and Naruto were able to salvage from their last mission." He said shooing them off.

The four boys stepped outside, and the door slammed behind them.

"I bet ten bucks that they are planning our weddings and betting on what we decide to do." Naruto said.

"Shut up dobe, lets go get to know each other." Sasuke said as he held Naruto's hand and dragged him in the direction of the courtyard.

Kyuubi looked at Itachi, held out his hand and led him in the opposite direction.

Author's Note:

Hey yall! I made it by Sunday! I tried really hard to. I didn't get as far as I wanted because this was a little more long winded than I wanted to be but I had a lot of fun at the character's expense. The next chapter is going to be about the main relationship pairings and developing so there will be some fluff but get ready to incorporate more of the characters and add a little bit of angst to the mix. At least that is the Idea! Thank you for reading and Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
